Accel Synchro Theory
by SweetTartAssassin
Summary: Yusei is experiencing harsh dreams and voices from a familiar past foe. But when things get serious, Yusei is sent into a deepest parts of darkness and without a fighting chance. What will Team 5D's do when their best friend becomes their greatest enemy. (Rewritten)
1. Nightmare

**SweetTart**: Herro ^^ I would like to say I'm editing this more than i already did cause I kinda did a fucking terrible job my first time around. So hopefully this story won't suck AS much. Enjoy~

* * *

Yusei Fudo, a black haired teen worked in the black darkness of the garage like always with only the light from the moon through the small window and his computer screen. The gray tiled room was empty and silent, only the slight tapping of a typing keyboard as Yusei worked.

"_Yusei~"_

Yusei jumped and spun around expecting to find a person behind but found nothing but the darkness. He shrugged the voice off as his ears playing tricks on him and continued with his work.

"_Yusei~"_

Yusei jumped from his chair making it fall to the ground with a 'bang'. Yusei was positive that the voice was no trick. The black haired male was now breathing hard and scanning the room with his cobalt eyes.

"_He's coming! He's coming back!" _

The voice screamed at Yusei. He jumped and grabbed a wrench; he walked slowly around the garage, trying to find the source of this voice.

"Who's coming, who are you?" Yusei yelled back at the voice, forgetting that Crow, Bruno and Jack where asleep upstairs.

"_He's coming!"_

The voice laughed as it echoes around the room. As the laugher leaves and silence returns Yusei tried to regain his breath, and slow his racing heart.

"What was that?" the male said to himself running his fingers into his black hair. Just as Yusei thought it was gone, the voice screamed and caused Yusei to push himself against his work table. Yusei tensed, not knowing if what he was experiencing was real or fake.

"_He's coming~"_ The voice sent chills down Yusei's spine. It wasn't the same as before, this one was darker and sinister. The voice soon faded and the silence returned once again. Yusei closed his eye, trying to even out his breathing and to slow down his beating heart.

'What in the world just happened' Yusei thought.

"Yusei, what the hell is going on down there at 3 am?" He heard Crow's voice yelled from his upstairs room. The male was pulled from his thoughts at his name and came face to face with both his blond and red haired friends.

"Hey guys, what are you doing up?" Yusei said.

"What do think we're doing up, you idiot! You where yelling and making so much noise, it was hard NOT to wake up!" Jack glared at him.

"I'm sorry" Yusei apologized, staring off into space. Crow gave his friend a worried stare.

"Yusei what happened? It looks like you just saw a ghost"

Yusei looked at his friend, though he didn't respond, deciding whether or not to tell them.

"It's nothing Crow, a cat just startled me" Yusei lied. Crow gave his black haired friend an unbelieving glare, but left the subject alone. If Yusei didn't want to tell them, then that was that. While Jack just rolled his eyes at Yusei.

"We all know that didn't happen, but if you don't want to tell us then, fine I'm going back to bed. You should too Yusei." Jack said before walking back up the stairs to his room, slamming the door.

"Yusei, as much as I hate to admit it, Jacks right. We should all get to bed remember we have a duel to go to tomorrow and we'll need to be energized. "Crow said putting his hand lightly on Yusei's shoulder. The black haired teen only nodded and climbed the stairs to his room. When Crow heard Yusei's door shut, he looked around the room, scanning it to find what could have spooked Yusei so much. Crow felt his lips lift into a small smile.

"A cat my ass." He laughed to himself as he climbed the stairs to his room, but he took a second to look at Yusei's closed door with a frown. 'What got ya so bad bro?' Crow asked himself before entering his room a lightly shutting the door.

"_Yusei~_**_"_** A voice sang. Yusei shot open his eyes to revel a deserted wasteland. Nothing was in site; just tan sand and gray darken skies. It seemed so hopeless and lifeless, much like the Satellite.

"Where I'm I?" He asked aloud, looking around.

Before his question was answered, the scene moved to a dark purple stone castle bridge surrounded by hot lava and on the bridge were people dueling or at least finishing a duel. He saw a tall man with a cowboy hat who lying limply on the ground with a big lizard next to his body and a shorter man with black and gold armor. From what Yusei could tell the guy with that hat had just lost and the armored guy won. But why could he feel something bad was going to happen, that when his head of the dragon started glowing on his arm.

"_There he is, Yusei." _The same voice from the garage said zooming in so Yusei could see the faces of each duelist. The armored one had cold and heatless gold eyes. He had no emotion to his face, nothing at all. While the other duelist lay on the ground,Yusei could only tell he had black hair, which was spiked similar to his.

"_Jim!"_

Yusei turned his head to see a buff tanned male with black hair, His brown eye wide in fear as he stared at the glowing body in front of him. From what Yusei could see, the teen was shaking slightly.

"_Axel, save Jaden. He's still in there."_

The body scattered into billions of small light balls and flew to the gray skies. Yusei's eyes widen.

"What happened to him?" Yusei asked frantically watching the lights.

"_He was sent to the stars. Like everyone else." _The voice responded. Yusei's eyes grew. He didn't know what being 'sent to the stars' was but it couldn't be good.

"**_So you want the same fate as your friend? So be it! Jaden is gone; there is nothing left but the darkness!" _**

Yusei shivered at the dark voice and watched as the tan man run away gripping something in his hand.

The scene faded to another duel, this time within the castle's stone walls. There the same tanned male was lying on top of the armored male from the last duel. He looked to the other three people in the room, a tall dark teal haired man, a smaller white haired man, and a blue hair boy. They all looked at the tanned man with sad eyes as he began to glow the same yellow.

"_The darkness in Jaden is gone now. Promise me you will take care of him" _Once saying that he burst into tiny yellow lights and flew upwards. Yusei stood in confusion, what was going on? Why is he watching this?

"Why are you showing me this?" Yusei shouted, as the scene melted into darkness.

"_As the Dragon of light falls into darkness, the signs disappear and he will rise from the orichalcum to take what is his."_

"What are you talking about? What is the orichalcum?" Yusei shouted at the voice but it only gave a dark snicker.

"Yusei wake up damn it!"

Yusei's eyes shot open to see a pissed Jack. He amethyst eyes glaring daggers at Yusei's form.

"Hey Jack" Yusei yawned. "What time is it?" Jack only glared.

"Time for you to get up before you make us late, you idiot" Jack said angrily before stomping out, leaving Yusei to ponder about his dream.

'What was that all about and why do I feel like that dream was telling me something?' Yusei looked down at his arm. 'Could the dragon of light it referred to be the Crimson Dragon? And what does 'He' want?' Yusei looked at his deck and sighed 'Can't worry about it now I guess'. Yusei got up and headed down stairs.

Jack came stomping down the stares, anger plan on his face. Crow greeted him, along with Leo, Luna, Bruno and Akiza.

"What's wrong Jack? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Leo asked playfully. Jack sent the teal haired child a death glare.

"Shut up" He spited. That's when Yusei came down the stares with is Turbo dueling uniform on and a blank look on his face.

"Good morning Yusei! Did you sleep well?" Luna asked. But Yusei didn't respond. Luna and Akiza gave him a worried look. This is unusual, Yusei is usually very happy to see his friends and will greet them back and strike up a conversation with them. Now he just seems so distant.

"Yusei, did you stay up all night again?" Luna asked worried. Yusei shook his head.

"No, I just didn't sleep well" He said

"Did the 'cat' startle you again?" Crow asked leaning on his Duel Runner. Yusei rolled his eye and ignored Crow's comment.

"What cat?" Akiza asked, confused.

"Nothing" Jack, Yusei and Crow responded at the same time. Akiza looked at them, she could practically smell that something was up, but didn't want to get involved if it was just another stupid fight between the friends.

"Okay then" She said eyeing the three boys.

Yusei took a seat at their little fold out table and stared down at nothing in particular.

'What did the dream mean? Maybe it was just a one time thing? But what if it wasn't? Does that really mean some kind evil is coming?' Yusei thought blocking out everyone's voice.

'_He's coming~'_

Yusei's eyes widen as he abruptly stood from his chair scanning the room. Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked at Yusei, startled at his random movement.

"Was it the 'cat' again?" Jack taunted. Yusei ignored him as his breath quicken as his heart raced.

"Yusei!"

"Huh?" Yusei returned to reality. "What?" He asked seeing that everyone was giving him worried looks.

"Don't play dumb Yusei, there's something you're not telling us, so spill it before I make you." Jack threatened.

"It's nothing Jack, just a little jumpy from a nightmare I had." Well, it wasn't a complete lie. But then again he couldn't tell his friends that he was hearing things. Jack glared at his black haired friend.

"That's not it. You've had nightmares before and you're never been this jumpy or jumpy at all for that matter, but if you don't trust us enough to tell us then, whatever" Jack snorted "Come on guys, where going to be late." Jack noted opening the garage door and hopping on his duel runner. Crow nodded and jumped on his too. Yusei walked slowly to his and put the helmet on and revved up the engine.

"Well meet you there" Akiza yelled at the boys took off down the street.


	2. Awake

**SweetTart:** Well herro there :3 Welcome Back. Enjoy this newly edited and hopefully better chapter! PEACE~

* * *

"Alright, welcome everyone to The Spirit Cup finals." The announcer announced over the intercom. "Now, let's introduce our competitors! Let's give a round of applause to Team Soul Eater!" The crowd screamed as three men stepped out in helmets in hand, waving to them.

"Now let's welcome our very own Team 5D's!" Everyone screamed at different times and the voices echoed through out the stadium making it even louder. Team 5D's stepped out waving and smiling.

"Let's get this Turbo Duel, rolling shall we! First duelist for Team Soul Eater is Allen, and for 5D's its Jack!" Jack and Allen started their duel runners with a roar and went off.

"Good luck Jack!" Leo and Luna yelled

"You can do it"

"Don't mess up pretty boy"

While his friends cheered and Jack dueled Yusei stood in the back to himself.

'Why is that dream still on my mind? It was just a one time thing, there's no way that it was true. I just haven't had much sleep that must be it' Yusei thought gripping his pants with his left hand and his right hand ran its way through his onyx locks. He didn't say a thing or do a thing when Jack landed hits on the other team's Duelist.

"Oh! And it looks like Allen is done for!" The announcer's voice shouted.

'Looks like Jack won' Yusei thought as he heard Jack pull up and Crow leaving to duel Team Soul Eater's second duelist. He didn't notice Jack's angry expression or the fact the he was getting closer to him.

"Hey Yusei, what the fuck is wrong with you!" Jack yelled, grabbing the collar of Yusei's jacket, pulling Yusei from his thoughts to shot Jack a glare.

"Nothing's wrong Jack, we've been over this, or are you just trying to piss me off, cause it's working!" Yusei yelled back but lost all of his steam at his words. The members of Team 5D's eyes widen a bit; taken back that Yusei would yell something like that at him. Jack dropped Yusei and walked back to the others, sending a glare to the onyx haired boy as he did. Yusei just stood and looked at everyone; he placed a gloved hand on his forehead and rubbed slightly as if he had a headache.

'Damn it all.' He thought.

"Yusei, your turn, taken'em down" Crow said waving Yusei over. Jack glared at Yusei as he walked to his duel runner eyes hid under his bangs. He took the 5D's logo and slapped it on to his right arm, starting his duel runner and taking off.

"What's wrong with Yusei?" Crow asked, getting a glared from Jack and a sadden look from everyone else.

"That isn't Yusei." Jack simply said, Crow have him a confused look but watched as Yusei duel Team Soul Eater's last duelist, Oak.

While on the track Yusei was trying to end the duel as quick as possible. He already had Junk warrior on the field, with two face downs, while Oak had an open field, no spells or traps. No monsters to keep his life points safe.

**Yusei: 2300 LP Oak: 1400 LP**

"It's my draw!" Yusei yelled and drew a card from his deck, _Junk Synchron _Yusei smirked.

"Alright, I summon **Junk Synchron** in Attack Mode! Now I tune **Junk Synchron **to my **Junk Warrior **to Syncho Summon, **Stardust Dragon**!" Yusei yelled and slapped Stardust's card on to his duel runner's duel disk. Yusei signature dragon appeared on the field, flying above Yusei, its white and sky blue wings leaving a trail of dust behind it, the crowd was filled with screams of joy, the oo's and ah's he normally got when summoning this monster.

"Now **Stardust Dragon** attack Oak directly, and end this duel with Cosmic Flair!" With that command Stardust started breathing in and charging its attack before letting go in a white and silver steam of energy, the attack took out Oak's life points taking him to a smoky stop. The crowd cheered Yusei's name as Yusei slowed the runner down to Team 5D's pit stop.

"Unbelievable! Team 5D's is our Winner! Will this team ever lose?" The announcer yelled through the intercom, making the crowd cheer and scream. Yusei removed his helmet, his black and yellow hinted hair spiking out. He looked to the crowed, then back to his helmet. That's when a scream ripped through his mind, fallowed by a dark laugh, Yusei felt his body tense.

"**He's****_ coming!"_**

Yusei snapped; this voice has haunted and taunted him since he had first heard them. It wouldn't leave him alone. Yusei yelled as if he was in pain throwing his helmet on the ground as hard as he could hoping it broke the glass and gripped his head, thinking it would keep the voices out, but more loud scream's and yells for help skipped through his mind.

"**_He'll find you."_**

"What is this? Looks like Yusei Fudo is having a mental break down! Looks like Team 5D's will need a doctor!" The announcer yelled the crowed gasped in response to the news.

"Yusei, hey buddy you okay?" Crow yelled running over to Yusei's body. Yusei didn't respond, he was to busy trying to shut the dark voice and screams out of his head. He gripped his hair and shook his head. His eyes squeezed shut.

"Well Jack, don't just stand there, and get a doctor!" Crow yelled, Jack nodded slightly and ran to get a field doctor. Crow grabbed his friend's shoulder trying to calm him.

"**He'll find you~ He'll come a find you. Find you! Find you! He's gonna find you!"** The voice echoed in Yusei's head.

"Shut up!" Yusei yelled gripping his hair tighter. Crow looked at his friend, this is so out of character usually Yusei is really calm about things, but now…

"Yusei, what the hell are you talking about?" Crow yelled at his friend.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Yusei yelled, moving out of Crow's grasp. The sudden curse caught Crow off guard, but before he could ask what Yusei meant by that, one field doctor grabbed Yusei tightly keeping his body still and put a wet cloth over his nose and mouth. Yusei had no chose but to breathe in the sent. His vision began to fade to black as his leg gave out and he began to fall to the ground; luckily the doctor caught him and placed him in a hammock before running off, Jack and Akiza close behind them.

"What the hell just happened?" Crow asked himself and past a glance to Yusei's forgot helmet and sighed. Crow looked back to Team 5D's only to see worried looks from Bruno, Leo and Luna.

"Is Yusei going to be okay?" Leo yelled. Crow rubbed the back of his neck.

"To tell ya the truth, I don't know…" Crow trailed off.

"I just don't know," Crow said trying to think what could have happened. Leo began to tear up.

"He's Yusei Leo, he will be fine, I'm sure of it" Luna said to her brother "So stop crying you baby."

"Yusei, what happened to ya buddy?" Crow said quietly to himself, ignoring the argument between the twins. Bruno on the other hand did react at all. He just sat there with a blank look on his face, eyes dulled and something tightly gripped in his hand.

Yusei opened his eyes, to find the same desert from his last dream. He looked around, trying to remain calm, but as it would seem unlike his last dream he was flouting in the sky.

"This is bad"

"**_No it's not, it's the opposite actually"_** The voice crackled. Yusei clenched his fists.

"Who are you? Tell me!' Yusei shouted, his voice echoing through the empty space of the desert.

"**_You will find out soon enough, for now I leave you with this, I'm getting closer and be aware of that fact that when I find you, your mine."_**

Yusei's eyes shot open as he jolted from the bed, he had cold sweat dripping from his face, his heart race, and his breath became uneven. He didn't recognize his surrounding and began to panic more.

"Yusei!"

Yusei looked around to see Akiza and Jack standing near his bed with relived faces.

"Hey guys, where am I?" Yusei asked looking around; Jack gave him an irritated look.

"The infirmary you idiot, you got off you runner and had a break down or something." Jack said, crossing his arms. Yusei thought for a bit, he didn't remember anything, he beat Oak, so 5D's won, but that was it.

"Yusei, what's been bugging you?" Akiza asked almost motherly like.

"Nothing, just a little tried." Yusei lied. The room went silent once Yusei said that then.

SMACK! Yusei felt a short sharp pain on his left cheek.

"Yusei, we can all tell you're lying, so why don't you just suck up your pride and tell us. We're friends Yusei and friends help each other!" Akiza yelled.

"Oh, you're up, good." The doctor said entering the room. "I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." The doctor said, Jack nodded and Akiza did a dramatic head turn and left the room with an 'Hmph'. Yusei looked down at his hands, while the doctor looked at all the machines he was connected through by wires.

"You seem to be fine, but I would recommend more food and sleep though." The doctor said writing something down on his clip board.

"Okay." Yusei said plainly.

"You can leave if you want." The doctor said "Oh, and congratulations on winning the duel." And with that the doctor left the room and headed off down the hall.

"Thank you." Yusei said quietly before pulling the covers off of his body and searching for his blue signature jacket.

"Yusei"

Said male jumped and turned around to see Bruno.

"Oh, Bruno you startled me, what's up" Yusei said. Bruno didn't say anything which worried him.

"Bruno?"

"He is the power, he is the power." Bruno chanted getting closer to Yusei every time he said it.

"Bruno, what are you doing?" Yusei asked. He still didn't get a reply from Bruno, just the same chanting. Bruno grabbed Yusei's arm and throw him against the wall.

"He is the power, He is the power" Bruno chanted pulling a round glass looking ball from his pocket.

Bruno grabbed Yusei's throat and held the ball over his heart, Yusei felt intense pain rip through his body as he yelled out in pain. Yusei struggled against Bruno's death grip. Yusei felt his air being cut off and he knew he had to do something. He grabbed Bruno's arm and drew his leg back and push his leg in a kick as hard as he could muster, successfully pushing the blue haired male off of him, returning his air supply causing him to gasp for air and cough, and stopping the electric pain he had felt. Bruno stared at him with confused look, like he had no idea where he was.

"Yusei, you okay?" Bruno asked. Yusei looked dumbfounded, but quickly collected himself.

"Ya, I'm fine." He responded grabbing his blue jacket and walked out the door. Outside stood Jack and Crow, both with very angry looks, as Yusei stepped out catching their attention.

"Know that you okay, we need to talk to you." Jack said angrily, pulling Yusei by his shirt collar, back into his room, where Jack threw him back on his bed. Bruno moved out of the way of a raging Jack. Crow gave him a 'sorry 'bout that' look.

"You might wanna leave Bruno. As you can tell Jack is about to go King Kong." Crow laughed. Bruno nodded and left the room without a word. Crow's attention turned back to Yusei.

"Know talk! I've known you a long time Yusei. I'm positive that a nightmare caused the little scene you made out there." Jack yelled.

"It's nothing Jack; just some sleep hallucination, probably because I don't sleep." Yusei said in an attempt to calm his raging friend down

"Bull shit Fudo! You and I both know that's not it. You've been staying up into the early morning for years and this has never happened before! Stop lying!" Jack snapped.

"Jack, calm your ass down." Crow said pulling Jack back. The blond gave him a deep glare, but Crow ignored it.

"Look Yusei, we are worried about you okay. You don't get affected by nightmares, even when we were kids. Always the strong one, if a nightmare or insomnia caused your freak out, then it would have happened long ago. So stop bull shitting us and spill." Crow said calmly. Yusei sighed. He hated making his friends worry, it always caused unneeded drama.

"I don't know how to say it without sounding crazy." Yusei said weaving his fingers together. His friends didn't say anything, just looked at him with an expecting looks. No way around this now.

"Well, long story short, I've been hearing this voice. It comes at random, but it always says the same thing every time I hear it." Yusei said, not looking his friends in the eye.

"Which is?" Crow asked.

"He's coming and He'll find you." Yusei said looking up.

"Creepy~" Crow shivered.

"So that's why you've been so distant? I mean I can understand the break down on the tack a bit but still, why does this affect you so much?" Jack asked. Yusei shrugged.

"I don't know. But I never meant to be distant, it's just these voices come with dreams too. Not necessarily nightmares, more like memories or flashes of a third person view of an event." Yusei said.

"I'm not followin' ya there buddy, mind explaining?" Crow said pulling up a chair.

"I'm just watching the event play. I'm not feeling the event through any other characters. I'm just watching. But last time it happened, my sign started glowing." Yusei explained. Crow looked to Jack, then to his arm with the sign tattooed on it.

"Well if ya ask me, if your mark is glowing there has to be something special about this voice and these dreams." Jack said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe…" Yusei said looking off into space.

"Anything else you'd like us to know, maybe why Bruno was in here?" Crow asked. He noticed Bruno enter the room mumbling something but let if off as Bruno being Bruno. But with the knew information gathered Crow now had something new to suspect of the blue haired boys sudden want to visit Yusei .

"Why would you ask about Bruno?" Jack asked.

"Well, Bruno was acting weird when Yusei was being pulled from the track. He was mumbling something and wouldn't respond to anything Akiza or I asked him to do. Which leads me to believe that Bruno came to visit Yusei for a reason other then a friendly one." Crow explained.

"Crow would be right. Once the doctor left I went to get up when Bruno walked in chanting something. Next thing I knew he throws me to the wall and starts chocking me." Yusei explained.

"Um, interesting." Jack said.

"We'll have to ask Bruno some questions when we get home." Crow said holding a hand out to Yusei. "Whatever comes to fuck with you Yusei, we'll figure it out together okay." Yusei smiled lightly a gripped his friends hand pulling himself up.

"Right."

Once the boys got home, that sat Bruno down at their pathetic little pull out table with serious looks.

"Okay Bruno were just gonna ask you some questions okay." Crow said.

"O-okay." Bruno stuttered feeling as if he'd done something wrong.

"I want you to tell us what happened today." Crow said. Bruno gave them a questing look.

"What?"

"Like how you tried to kill Yusei for example." Jack said plainly. Bruno gave Jack a shocked look.

"I would never do that!" Bruno defended himself.

"Then why where you at the hospital today! We told everyone to go home after Yusei's little break down." Jack said angrily, losing his patience.

"The hospital? Yusei's break down? What are you talking about; I don't even remember getting up this morning." Bruno explained his hand on his head.

"What do you mean?" Yusei said, looking at Bruno with stern eyes.

"Exactly how I said it, I don't remember waking up in the morning. I found a rock yesterday, when I got home; I guess I fell asleep examining it. But I don't remember waking up." Bruno said sitting down on the bed with his head in his hands, trying to remember.

"Thank you Bruno. But do remember what happened to his rock?" Yusei asked.

"I have no idea."

"Thanks Bruno, you can leave now." Crow said. Bruno nodded and left to his room without a word.

"That didn't help." Crow said thinking. Yusei gave his friend a nod in agreement.

"Yusei! You're back!" Called a small voice, causing the friends turned to the entrance to see the twins and Akiza at the door.

"Ya, I guess." Yusei said softly.

"Mind telling us what happened?" Akiza said as they made their way down the stairs.

"It's a long story."

"We have time." She said narrowing her cat like eyes.

"Wow." Akiza said as Yusei finished explaining himself. "Looks like you've got yourself a big problem." She said.

"Did you guys find anything out?"

"Nope, and when we talked to Bruno, the only suspicious thing he said was something about a rock he found." Crow said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What about our dreams? Is there repetition of anything other than the duels?" Luna asked.

"The only thing worth mentioning is that the name 'Jaden' was repeated a lot." Yusei said after a little thought.

"Jaden?" Akiza asked.

"Ya, that's what they said when they talked about that king in black and gold amour."

'They?"

"Ya, the other people who lost the duels." Yusei said. That's when Leo looked up like something a struck him.

"Hey guys do you think it's the same Jaden!" Leo shouted. They school kids looked at each other for a moment. Luna nodded.

"Maybe" Akiza took out her phone and began typing.

"What?" Yusei ask.

"Aha! Here he is." Akiza said handing Yusei her phone and enlarging the picture on the screen.

"That's Jaden Yuki; he was a student at the one of the first Duel Academies, 80 years ago." Luna stated. Yusei gave them a confused look.

"What else can you tell me about this Jaden person?"

"Jaden was in Slifer red, but was ironically at the top of his school in dueling. He is also known to be able to talk to his duel monster spirits." Akiza stated "It was said that Jaden was 'fused' with the spirit of the card 'Yubel' which gave him out of this world powers."

"And what does he have to do with this voice I've been hearing?" Yusei asked studying the picture of the brown eyed brunette.

"It is said that in Jaden's 3rd year, a bunch of transfer students joined his school, along with a teacher by the name of Thelonious Viper." Akiza explained. "He was stealing the kids duel energy for unknown research. That led to the schools disappearance."

Yusei eyed Akiza.

"What do you mean the school's disappearance?" Yusei questioned.

"The whole school vanished in what is said to be a white light."

"That's not even possible." Jack said.

"How do you know so much about this Akiza?" Crow asked.

"We all learned about it in school." Leo put in. "It's kinda a big thing for Duel Academy." Yusei nodded.

"Where did the school go?" Bruno asked. The academy students shrugged.

"No one actually knows, but the students say they where taken to a hopeless desert with gray skies." Leo answered. Yusei looked at Leo; they must be catching on to something.

"Did anything else happen?" Yusei thought.

"Actually, before Jack woke me up, the voice said something about the dragon of light fading to the darkness and about someone rising from the orichalcum." Yusei said. Silence filled the room as everyone thought, well until Crow stomach growls ruined the thinking mood.

"Man, I am so hungry." Crow whined

"Well…" Akiza said walking over to the food cabinet "We have ramen, ramen and more ramen." Everyone laughed.

"Hey let's go out, we'll talk about this later." Yusei said, getting no abjections Yusei got to his runner fallowed by Jack, Crow, Akiza, Bruno and the Twins.

'What ever that voice wants from me, I will not go down with out a fight.' Yusei thought as he and Team 5D's drove through the streets of Neo Domino city.


	3. Imprisonment

**SweetTart:** Herro and welcome back to AST~ Thank you for reading and don't forget to review bros ^^(newly edited)

Bro Bro Bro: I don't own 5D's~

* * *

After a long night out with his friends, Yusei hesitantly closed his tried cobalt eyes, still a little worried that when he opened them he would be back in the desert again. Watching these people duel till their deaths. Trying to forget his worries the onyx haired boy softly rested his head on his pillowed and closed his heavy eyes, letting sleep consume him into his dreams.

"_Where did I go wrong? I thought I was looking out for them." _

Yusei's eyes shot open and to his surprise he was not in the hopeless desert he'd usually woke up to, but a pitch black space, with nothing but glowing white rectangle floating mirrors. His mark, glowing as if to tell him danger was near.

"Hello?" Yusei asked, his voice echoing through the space.

"_I'm sorry, I did something bad. I can't fix it, I can't fix it." _

"Hello! Who's there?" Yusei yelled, walking the only way he could, straight. There in a pillar of gray light, was a young boy, hugging himself.

"Hey are you okay?" Yusei yelled running to the boy.

"_I'm SORRY!" _The boy shouted. Yusei came to a stop behind the red jacketed two toned brunette. Yusei eyed the boy, he looked so familiar. He began walking around the brunette, till he came to his face. Yusei gasped, the boy's face was full of pain and sadness, his eyes blurred to an unnatural golden yellow.

"No way, it's Jaden Yuki." Yusei said

"**_You don't need friends Jaden; there is only you and you and you forever!" _**

Yusei jumped, the voice came from nowhere and had a certain tone to that sent off red lights in Yusei's mind. The brunette began still his shaking body and lifted himself up staring blanking at the mirror's as they broke into a million pieces. Yusei began to walk backwards, which soon began a run, as he frantically searched for the exit. Yusei felt like he was running in the pitch black for hours until there was a bright flash of light.

"What the-"Yusei started.

When Yusei could see again, he was in a field spell card, bight green grassland, watching the same duel, which he seemed to be in the middle of. The man with the cowboy hat stood confidently, while the black armored king stood, void of emotions.

"_Jay, I know you in there mate. So listen to me your friends are fighting to get you out." __His_ Australian accent yelled. Yusei watched as the men dueled he noticed the male had a usual left eye.

Yusei just stood and watched as the last card was played and the black haired male fell to the ground, leaving his friend with the round rock eye.

"**_Your friend is lost to the darkness, not even your eye of Orichalcum can bring him back." _**

"_He is the power, He is the power!"_

"_Long live the king!_

"_All hail the Supreme King!"_

Yusei's eyes widen, at the chanting.

"That's the same thing Bruno chanted." Yusei said turning his body to find the source of the chanting, what he saw was something he never expected to see. Monsters, not just any monsters, duel monsters, evil ones at that, where cheering the mad man on.

"**_Welcome to hell, Yusei." _**

Yusei shot up with a gasp, and jumped from his bed not even bothering to check the time and ran out of his room.

"Hey, good morning Yusei 'bout time you woke-" Crow greeted but Yusei just passed him and went to his computer.

"Up" Crow finished and fallowed Yusei.

The black haired male type as fast as he could.

"What's an 'Eye of Orichalcum?" Crow asked reading over Yusei's shoulder.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with this voice I'm hearing, and the dreams." Yusei explained.

"You had another dream didn't you?" Crow sighed as Yusei nodded his head.

"Why is evil always attracted to you Yusei, first it was Kalin and the dark signers then that Z-ONE guy. Can't evil take 100 or so years off" Crow whined.

"What's this talk of evil?" Jack said walking out from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Nothing Jack, Crow was just trying to be funny." Yusei said coldly. Crow gave a dramatic gasp.

"That hurts you know Yusei, goes straight to my ego." Crow laughed. Yusei rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Well I'm off." Jack said placing his empty cup on the work bench and head to his runner starting it, opening the garage door and taking off.

"That's Jack, taking off without even telling us where he's going." Crow breathed "Oh well, he probably goes around, crushing the dreams of kids." Crow laughed to himself. Yusei let out a small chuckle.

"I'll leave you to your research; I'll be in Satellite if you need me" Crow waving starting his runner and taking off down the street, leaving Yusei to his work.

Yusei sat at his computer looking though every website, Forum and blogs hoping to find something, giving him a lead to what the Eye of Orichalcum was. Yusei groaned in frustration.

"There is nothing on this thing!" Yusei said rubbing his eyes. He knew looking about Jaden Yuki wouldn't work because according to Akiza there was no information about the central branch of Duel Academy, seeing that all of the schools have been out of commission for 80 years now. Yusei gave a long sigh.

"Yusei~"

Yusei's eyes widen and he turned around as quick as possible. A little girl with long brown hair about Luna's age looked at him, her green eyes blank and almost lifeless.

"What-"

"Join him." The girl said.

"Join who?" The girl gave Yusei a demonic grin. Yusei's eyes widen.

"Tell who ever sent you that I'm not interested." Yusei spat. The girl just continued to smile at the black haired teen.

"**I'm afraid, Yusei Fudo, you don't have a chose." **The girl's voice dropped down an octave and her voice began to sound more like the armored man's he had heard while in his dream. Yusei eyed the girl, ready to protect himself if she attacked.

"Who are you?" Yusei demanded.

**"****A King."** The girl answered her eyes turning to a cold gold. Shivers began to run up Yusei's spine as the girl pulled out a small round glass objected. She held it out for Yusei to look at it.

"**You know what this is Fudo?" **Yusei gasped and glared at the possessed girl. The girl let out a dark crackle.

"That's the-"

"**Eye of Orichalcum" **The girl interrupted with a smile. **"This is my prison and you're going to break me from it!" **The girl yelled

"Why would I help you?!" Yusei yelled, the girl just laughed.

"**I don't want you to help me Fudo; all I want you to do is give yourself to the darkness just as Jaden did."** The girl smiled. Yusei's eyes widen.

"What does Jaden Yuki have to do with any of this?" Yusei yelled.

**"****I thought you where smarter Fudo." **The voice laughed **"Jaden Yuki and I are one in the same I was him and He was me, understand? But when his friends stopped me they sealed me in this eye, yet Jaden could still use my power without me in his body, you see. Know that that brat is dead I'm going to need a new and powerful body." **She laughed, but her smile soon faded and she glared at Yusei through her cold gold eyes.

**"****After 80 years in the damned eye, it's time I regained my thrown! The Supreme King will be reborn!" **The girl yelled pushing Yusei to the table. The black hair male grunted, for a little girl she was pretty strong. She held the eye above Yusei's heart just as Bruno did and Yusei felt the same tremendous pain as before. He yelled out in pain he felt electricity run through his blood stream to his heart. Yusei panicked, there was no way in hell was going to help this 'King' but he didn't want to hurt this girl he was controlling. Yusei found the strength to smack the girls arm away from his heart making the eye fall the ground with a small 'tap'. The girl stood there motionless, before falling forwards into Yusei's chest.

Yusei looked at the girl with fearful eyes. Had he almost been killed, by a 6 year old girl? Yusei shook the idea in his head and pick the little one up and placed her on the couch; pull the blanket they kept there over her tiny frame. Yusei's eyes shifted to the mysterious object on the gray cement floor. Yusei found the nearest chair and sat down putting his hands together. He muffed a small 'Why me?' into his hands.

"Hey Yusei you home?" Yusei lifted his head to see Akiza walking down the steps.

"Hey Akiza, how was school?" Yusei greeted.

"It was fine, but may I ask who that is?" Akiza pointed to the little girl on the couch.

Yusei shrugged.

"I have no idea she just walked in here and tried to shoving a ball into my chest." Yusei said plainly, giving Akiza a board look.

"What!" Akiza shouted "Yusei this is getting serious, you've been attack twice now!"

"Well what do I do, fight it?" Yusei said. Akiza let out a sigh.

"Of course you fight it Yusei. You beat the Dark signers and Goodwin; let's not forget your look-a-like Z-ONE." She said. Yusei shook his head.

"It's not as simple as that. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants." Yusei said looking at his hands.

"So did Z-ONE and Kalin. Why would this make any difference?"

"Yes but Z-ONE wanted to protect the people of his time, and Kalin was tricked into become a dark signer. But this evil…" Yusei started "he as killed so many men, women and children of all ages. Just to prove he was the king and that he ruled." Yusei said clenching his fists. Akiza put her hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"How do you know?"

"I saw it Akiza, every day I hear the screams of those how have be kill by this man, and every night I'm being haunted by the duel's the man put those poor innocent people through. He reminds me of his doings and making me watches them." Yusei explained, clenching his fists tighter. "Do you see now Akiza?"

"I do see Yusei but I believe that everything will be fine, remember you're Yusei Fudo, the leader of the signers and Neo Domino's top duelists." Akiza tried but failed to cheer her friend up, he brushed her hand off.

"This isn't just about the skill with a deck anymore Akiza, this is life or death."

"We've had those odds before Yusei."

"You're right but this is different Akiza, I don't know how to explain it but I feel like if this evil get's out, it will be one of the toughest things we will face." Yusei explained getting up from his chair and walking back upstairs.

"You should probably go, your parents will get worried, see ya around Akiza." Yusei said turning to his room and shutting the door.

"Yusei, why do you insist on doing everything by yourself? I'm not chopped liver." Akiza complained. But listened to Yusei and heading back home.

The garage when silent as the door shut.


	4. Stardust

**SweetTart:** Welcome back~ Thanks for reading make sure you review too^^

* * *

Yusei sat in his room looking at the ceiling deep in thought. Four hours after Akiza had left, Crow came back and once Yusei explained to Crow what had happened, his redheaded friend understood and volunteered to take the scared girl home. After that Yusei picked the Orichalcum up and threw it out into a gutter hoping it would be the end of that.

Yusei's thought stopped him from hearing his door squeaking open.

"Yusei" Yusei looked around to see Luna, Leo and Akiza standing at his door. He couldn't help but feel that something felt off but he just rubbed it off as being jumpy from his encounter earlier.

"Hey guys, what's with the sad faces?" Yusei asked getting up from his bed, Before Yusei's question could be answered the twins held each other and being to let tears fall down there faces while Akiza stood with her arms crossed in front of her looking down at the grown as their bodies glowed a bright yellow. Yusei stopped dead in his tracks. He's seen this before, once it click his cobalt eyes widen.

"Why didn't you save us Yusei?" Luna asked sobbing into her brothers protecting arms.

"What-" Yusei began.

"I thought you were a person who looked after his friends." Leo yelled interrupting Yusei and gripping his twin harder. "But I was wrong." Leo finished looked down.

"Leo I-"

"You saved me Yusei, I thought you were a good person, but what you have done can not be undone. Goodbye Yusei." Akiza glared as their bodies scattered into millions of floating lights and descended upwards leaving Yusei's wide eyed and frozen in both fear and sadness as he watched his friends die in front of him.

"You're just selfish Yusei." Yusei heard a familiar Australian accent ring. Jack stood where the twins were, his body glowing the same way.

"Jack-"

"I thought you where a true duelist, but I can see you only duel for the pleasure of being the best, just like I did." Jack glared before he grunted in pain as his body glowed as he too became nothing but flying lights. He's lights flew up, disappearing into his room's ceiling. Yusei gripped his black hair and bit back his tears.

"That's not true. I'm a good friend." Yusei told himself.

"Yusei."

"Crow?" Yusei asked as the redhead appeared next to him, his body glowing in the same way.

"Looks like I couldn't even get through to you. Kalin was right, you're nothing but a traitor." Crow spat before disappearing.

"No Crow!" Yusei yelled and tried to reach out to his friend's lights but they slipped through his fingers. Yusei hugged himself and collapsed to his knees.

"What have I done?" Yusei said gripping himself harder. He didn't know what he did but he felt so much pain, the pain of abandonment by his friends, no his family.

"**_You don't need them Yusei."_** Yusei squeezed himself as his body began to fill to the brim with rage as the voice echo through his darkened walls.

"**_You don't need them Yusei, your better then them. Your selfish, but it makes you powerful, forget your friends they're gone now, and you're all alone." _**The voice rang. Yusei shook his head trying not to give into what the voice was saying.

"**_Yusei, forget them, you where never their friend. They only stayed with you because you where famous, face it Yusei you're all alone and embrace it."_** The voice echoed.

Yusei let his hold on himself loosen as he lifted himself up, his eyes squeezed tight. But as the voice laughed, Yusei felt himself become detached from the world. Yusei had never felt so hopeless in his life, not even when he duel Kalin when he was a Dark Signer. Had his friends really abandoned him? Had he really been so selfish? Yusei stood and began to blame everything that happened to his friends on himself.

"I'm sorry guys." Yusei said quietly.

"I'm SORRY!" Yusei yelled. He still didn't know what he had done or what he was sorry for, his body and feelings where just acting on their own. The black haired teen looked around his blacked out room, white mirrors flashed around him, showing him his friends, his father, even the evil villains he had faced. He'd see this before, when he saw Jaden Yuki in his dreams, but before he could go deeper into thought about that Yusei looked wide eyed around the mirrors as they began to smash and break. Yusei fell to the ground a punched the floor in anger.

He was alone.

"Hey Crow know where Yusei is?" Jack asked sipping his coffee.

"In his room" Crow responded plainly wiping down his runner making it sparkle in the sunlight. Jack sighed and placed his mug softly on the table and made his way to Yusei's room.

"Don't disturb him Jack; he's probably deep in thought, and you know how he gets when you make him lose his train of thought." Crow said sending a glance to Jack who; being Jack, rolled his eyes and continued to walk up the stairs and to the right where Yusei's room was.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya." Crow said as Jack disappeared. When the blond reached Yusei closed door and knocked loudly.

"Yusei open up!" Jack yelled. There was no response from the other side of the door. Jack grew inpatient and opened the door with great force jut to come face to face with Yusei's body on the ground shaking his eye squeezed shut as if he was having a nightmare, cold sweat dripped from his face. Jack completely forgot what he needed Yusei for and ran to his friend, pulled him up leading him against the side of the bed.

"Yusei, wake up." Jack said shaking the black haired teen.

"Wake up damn it!" Jack yelled shaking Yusei's form harder.

While Jack tried to wake the fading Yusei, the black haired teen just stared blankly at the wall, hating himself for everything. He didn't… no he couldn't go on knowing that he was too selfish to save his friends in a time of need. Yusei's eyes began to close as Yusei shut himself off, ignoring the dark laughter ringing in his ear and the screams of help.

"_Yusei!"_ Yusei raised his head at the all too familiar voice that echoed through his darks walls.

"_Wake up Yusei!"_

"Jack…" Yusei said as a pillar of light shone threw his darkness.

"_Wake up Damn it!"_

Yusei's eyes shot open just in time to have Jack punched him square in the face. Yusei grunted loudly in pain.

"What the hell Jack!" Yusei yelled. His eyes shot open, Jack was here, and he was alive!

"Then don't go zombie on us, and this wont happen again." Jack yelled. Yusei just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jack glared. He blinked and moved his gaze to his hands that where still shaking. Yusei heard Jack sigh and looked up to see Jack's hand in front of his face.

"Well? It's not going to wait all day." Jack spat. Yusei gladly took the hand that helped him up.

"Thanks… Jack." Yusei thanked and started to walk past Jack until something pulled him back by his jacket's collar.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack snapped. "Your not going anywhere until you explain what the hell is wrong with you!" Jack said angrily. Yusei sighed.

"It's kinda a long story Jack."

"Good, I love long stories." Yusei gave another sigh and told Jack to let go of him as he motioned Jack to take a seat. Yusei then began to explain the situation to Jack.

As Yusei finished Jack stared at him with a skeptical face.

"I think you should go to the hospital." Jack said plainly. Yusei face palmed.

"Jack, I'm telling the truth,." Yusei said defending his sanity. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I don't care, you need to help you get rid of those nightmare, I'm doctors can help you get you a pill or something." The blond said with a glare. Yusei threw his arms in the air.

"Fine then don't believe me." He said stomping out the door and down stairs.

"Hey Yus-" Crow started waving his hand in greeting but Yusei ignored him and got on his duel runner. Jack came down the stairs just as Yusei started him runner.

"Yusei! You're not going anywhere!" Jack yelled grabbing Yusei's shoulder roughly.

"What happening?!" Crow yelled. The two boys ignoring Crow, Yusei sent his friend a death glare that sent shivers up Jack's spine loosening his grip on the black haired teen. Yusei smacked Jack's hand away and took off down the open garage door.

"What in the hell just happened?" Crow said his eyes focused on the spot where Yusei's runner sat.

"I don't know, but things are starting to get serious." Jack stated.

"Did you just notice this?" Crow yelled angrily at Jack. The blond didn't respond to his friend.

Yusei took off down the road at an incredible speed.

'Fuck Jack, I'm not crazy I swear everything that's going on his real.' Yusei told himself, as he slowed his runner to about 55 as he entered Neo Domino City limits.

"Yusei~"

Yusei flinch at his name he turned his head to see a police officer behind him. Yusei glared his eyes and went faster. He knew that it was 'him'. Nobody could ever say his name like that and send shiver up his spine. Yusei grunted in anger a sped up.

"Oh, no you don't Fudo, you not getting away this time!" The officer yelled activating **Speed World 2**.

"_Overriding Subjects Duel Runner… _**_Speed World 2 _**_engaged."_

"Shit!" Yusei cursed. "Fine, if it's a duel you want then it's a duel you'll get. Bring it on your majesty!" Yusei yelled drawing his first five cards from his deck.

"**With pleasure Yusei"** The man laughed and drew his five cards as well.

"DUEL!" They both shouted at the same time.

While Yusei dueled with his stalker Akiza and the twins arrived at the three friend's house.

"Hey guys whatcha doing here at this time?" Crow asked.

"Where's Yusei?" Leo asked frantically.

"Left a few minutes ago, I guess Jack and him got into a fight." Crow pointed to Jack. "Why?" Crow added.

"We found something about the Orichalcum Yusei's been talking about." Luna stated.

"Well spill it." Jack said rudely. Akiza rolled her brown eyes at Jack.

"Well first the Eye of Orichalcum is an artificial eye but the only known record of anyone ever using it was an Australian duelist by the name of Jim Cook, but it didn't get any details about him other then he lost his right eye in an accident and was given the Orichalcum by a old man. According to Jim himself when it was activated, the Eye gives him the power to peer into a person's mind or soul and discern what is happening within." Akiza explained.

Crow looked at Akiza.

"That's great and all but what does this have to do with this Supreme King guy that's after Yusei?" Jack slipped in.

"We where getting to that!" Leo yelled "We found out that when the Academy 80 years ago disappeared, it was sent to an alternate dimension, where Duel Monsters where real and you took real damage." Leo yelled. "But when the school came back there was 2 students missing." Leo went on "Jesse Anderson and Adrian Gecko."

"You mean Jesse Anderson, as in the Crystal Beast deck?" Jack asked surprised. Leo nodded.

"Soon after that Jaden Yuki, Tyranno Hassleberry,Alexis and Atticus Rhodes,Syrus and Zane Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Aster Phoenix, Jim Cook and Axel Brodie went back to searched for Jesse Anderson." Luna went on.

"That's where the Supreme King came." Luna paused, "After 4 of the 10 where as the system put it 'sent to the stars' Jaden Yuki went crazy over the loss of his friends turning himself into the Supreme King. He was the ruler of the Alternate dimension. He sent countless people to the stars to complete the card known as 'Super Polymerization'. Soon he defeated Jim in a duel leaving Axel with the eye."

Crow and Jack sat there and absorbed the new information.

"Axel sealed the Supreme King into the eye, before getting sent to the stars himself."

"And…" Crow said.

"That's all we could find, we had to sneak into the old schools data base and read what was still left." Akiza said.

"Okay I won't ask about the hacking you did but how would we be able to defeat the Supreme King? We can't just have him taking over people like Bruno." Crow said "Poor guy still feels guilty about hurting Yusei; he hasn't come out of his room for days."

"I don't know Crow, but Yusei's going to need all the help he can get, make sure you pass the info on to him when he gets back." Akiza said as she and the twins waved goodbye and headed home.

Yusei yelled in pain as his life points dropped to 1300.

"**Just lose already Fudo, you can't win!" **

Yusei glared at the runner in front of him.

"The game isn't over till the last card is played." Yusei yelled.

"**If you say so Fudo, It's my turn!"** The police officer yelled drawing a card.

Yusei looked at his hand and his field; he had the all card he needed, all to do it to wait until his main phase.

"**I send Elemental Hero Clayman to the graveyard, to bring out Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" **

"Not so fast! I use **Formula Synchron's **ability!" Yusei yelled "and seeing that I have **Stardust Dragon **on my field, Level 2 **Formula Synchron** tune to level 8 **Stardust Dragon**!" Yusei yelled as the command was fulfilled.

"Accel Synchro **Shooting Star Dragon**!"

Just before Yusei used Accel Synchro the officer smirked and threw something at Yusei, just as he disappeared. The runner lost its balance and slid across the street, leaving the unconscious driver on the ground, unaware of what happened.

On Yusei's side there was a bring flash of light and a dark laugher, Yusei lost his concentration and his runner started wobbled around, until the light vanished and Yusei opened his shielded eyes. The black haired teen gasped at what his eyed opened too. A beautiful forest, much like the field spell Luna used in the Fortune Cup and on the top on his duel disk was nothing other then Orichalcum.

"Damn it!" Yusei yelled and threw the eye as far as he could.

"_Kuri?"_

Yusei turned around to find a thing he never thought he would ever see in his life.

"A Winged Kuriboh?"

"_Kuriiiii!" _The Kuriboh yelled and flew its way to Yusei rubbing its brown fur on Yusei's cheek.

"I don't think I'm in Neo Domino City anymore." Yusei stated.

"Well of course not Yusei Fudo" said a soft kind voice, making the Kuriboh fly to it.

"No way, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Yusei yelled, as Luna's ace card appeared vividly in front of Yusei.

"Welcome to the spirit world Yusei Fudo."


	5. Spirit World

**SweetTart:** Welcome back broha's! Thank you for reading. I'm so happy to say that i fix most mistakes in this chapter, the shit that didn't make sense, OOCnessnessness :3 so i hope you enjoy~ Don't for get to review~

* * *

"What?" Yusei said, his eyes widening.

"The Spirit World Yusei." Ancient Fairy Dragon explained her green mane flowing in the light breeze. "But I must ask, how on Earth did you get here?" Yusei put his hand on his head, feeling an oncoming headache. He sighed looking around, getting his mind off of the newly aching pain in his head, noticing how beautiful the forest looked, the sunlight shone through the tree dark leaving in rays of light yellow while the rest added a purple and blue tint to the forest floor. Yusei had almost forgotten that the dragon asked him a question.

"Honestly? I have no clue, I was dueling this guy and used Accel Synchro then there was this flash of white light. Next thing I knew, I ended up here." Yusei explained, Ancient Fairy Dragon looked at Yusei worry filled her orange eyes.

"I feel like you not telling me something Yusei." She said softly. Yusei thought, nothing came to his mind that was really worth mentioning. The dragon sighed.

"What did you throw?"

"Nothing, just a rock." Yusei answered taking off his helmet releasing his spiked hair from the heat of the stuffy helmet. Yusei stared at the ancient dragon, feeling like she knew something he didn't.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon tell me something." Yusei started.

"Of course Yusei, what is it?" She responded.

"What is the Eye of Orichalcum?" Once the words left Yusei lips, he saw the dragon tense up and look almost scared.

"How do you know of that horrid eye?" She asked.

"Let's just say, I've seen it more than a few times." Yusei said looking up at the dragon's fearful orange eyes. The dragon just looked away in what seemed to be shame.

"The Eye of Orichalcum is a special very stone. Some say it was made from the purest of energy, ones like you Stardust Dragon or Slifer the Sky Dragon. It was a weapon used to get information, until 80 years ago when it was used as a seal. It trapped this world's most powerful ruler; we thought it broke as soon as he was sealed him." The dragon paused and looked deep into Yusei's cobalt eyes.

"You're a strong duelist Yusei and a strong signer. Please, if you ever meet with this stone I fear the worst for you and possibly your sanity." Ancient Fairy Dragon spoke as her kind voice shaking as if she was on the verge of crying. Yusei's eyes soften. He had heard from Luna that this dragon ruled this world and was very protective of it, he felt bad. She had to watch this world become consumed in darkness once. That has to be rough.

"Is there anyway I can help." Yusei offered. The dragon ruler shook her head.

"No Yusei, this is a problem we of the Spirit World must solve, but thank you for your offer." She said with a soft smile. The blue dragon turned her head to face the small bundle of fur flying hidden in the tops on the trees.

"Winged Kuriboh can you come here for a moment." Ancient Fairy Dragon started and looked to the Kuriboh with kind eyes.

"_Kuri!"_ it yelled flying quickly to the ruler's side.

"Take Yusei to the village and tell her that I sent you with him." She ordered.

"_Kuri! Kuri, Kuri?" _Kuriboh asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid we will need her help. She knows how to get him back, and if the eye's seal is breaking then he'll need to get back as soon as possible." The dragon said. The Kuriboh look up to the dragon's eyes with its own brown eyes filled with fear.

"Its fine, she's not going to hurt him." Ancient Fairy Dragon laughed. The Kuriboh nodded and flew to Yusei, upset.

"_Kuri!"_ It said resting in top of Yusei's hair like a bird.

"This is Winged Kuriboh; he knows this land well, follow him."

Yusei looked to the dragon and nodded but before he could leave Ancient Fairy Dragon stopped him.

"I'll try to get you home as soon as possible; in the mean time I shall contact Luna about this." She said softly.

"Okay, thank you Ancient Fairy Dragon." Yusei nodded.

"Oh and do be careful Yusei, The evil in that eye will destroy this land just as it did 80 years ago and I have a feeling its going to do whatever it can to get you" She warned before disappearing, leaving Yusei with the winged beast.

'_Kuri, Kuri!"_ The beast yelled.

"Alright, let's go." Yusei said staring his runner's engine and placed his helmet back on.

"_Kuri!"_ And with that the furry ball flew off into the west where Yusei fallowed close behind.

* * *

In Neo Domino Team 5D's where panicking. Yusei hadn't returned that night, making them fear the worst. They had being searching all morning and afternoon and now late into the night. They still haven't seen or heard from Yusei. Crow had been looking in the downtown area, while Jack searched the Satellite. Akiza and the twins searched the uptown and Bruno stayed home, incase he came back while the others where out.

"I shouldn't have let him go! Damn it Yusei why are you so stubborn about everything!" Jack yelled as he road with runner slowly though the Satellites streets.

"Jack it's not your fault." Akiza said kindly though Jack's small screen on his runner.

"But-"

"No buts'"

"Akiza stop making him feel better, if anyone is to blame its you Jack; you're the one that pissed Yusei off." Crow said splitting the screen in half.

"Hey! His story wasn't believable." Jack defended himself.

"Would you guys just stop fighting and find him." The twins yelled adding themselves to the call.

"Then tell them to stop blaming me for everything." Jack yelled.

"We don't blame you for everything, just most things." Crow laughed.

As their search continued, they came up empty handed. Now back at the house sitting around with there small TV on.

"_Thanks Thomas, now next is something new for a change. Last night around 9-10 there was quite a duel going on. Why don't we show you this clip from the security cameras?"_ Every crowed around the box, with intense eyes. There in small pixels, was Yusei and his red runner with what seems to be a sector security runners.

"Yusei!" Leo yelled

"What's sector security doing on his tail?" Crow asked but was rudely shushed by Bruno.

"_Accel Synchro Shooting Star Dragon!"_ with that said Yusei shot off in a green light. The screen moved back to the black haired reporter.

"_The people have identified this as Yusei Fudo of Neo Domino's top Turbo dueling team, Team 5D's."_

Jack shut off the TV and looked at his friends.

"So Yusei used Accel Synchro." Leo started

"And never came back." Luna finished.

"I knew Yusei should have never learned that move, it was too sketchy." Crow growled.

"What do think happened to him?" Akiza stepped in.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling its not good."

"_Luna" _Luna looked around till she came to see the beautiful blue dragon. She smiled at her dragon's spirit.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna said quietly.

"Huh? What Luna?" Her bother asked loudly. Luna shushed him and listened to was her ace card had to say.

"_Yusei is with me in the Spirit World, he'll be fine. But he will be staying until I find a way to send him back." _

"Really! How did he get there?" Luna shouted.

"_It appears something over charged his Accel Synchro and sent him here."_ She explained. Lune nodded.

"Thank you, I'm glad he's safe. Take care of him." Lune said as the dragon faded.

"_Of course Luna."_

"Luna!" Leo shouted waving his hand in front of his sister's face.

"Leo, I'm going to hurt you." Luna growled coldly her twin back off and stared at her like everyone else in the room.

"Luna, who the hell where you talking to?" Crow asked.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said plainly.

"Did she say anything?"

"She said the Yusei was with her in the Spirit World. His Accel Synchro took him there." Luna explained as if it was common knowledge. There was a long pause between the team.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"I knew it! I knew that Accel Synchro was a bad idea." Crow said crossing his arms.

"I don't think it was Accel Synchro power completely that sent him there." Luna said.

"Then what was it?" Jack asked. Akiza gasped realizing something.

"What if it was the sector security person was being controlled by that eye, like Bruno!" Leo said.

"But how would that send him to the Spirit World." Crow asked, this made Akiza think for a moment.

"Leo, do you remember how that Viper guy got the Duel Academy to the world?" Akiza said.

"Ya, he collected the right amount of Duel energy or whatever." Leo said.

"Maybe that's what happened to Yusei."

"I'm sorry, but I don't exactly follow." Jack said rudely. Akiza sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yusei must have had too much Duel energy and it over powered his Accel Synchro and teleported him there."

"I understand where your coming from Akiza but Accel Synchro is really hard to over power, there would have to be a tremendous power helping…" Bruno trailed off, and then everything clicked.

"The Eye of Orichalcum!" Everyone said.

"It must have jacked up Yusei's runner making him go further then he was supposed to." Crow yelled.

"Then why didn't the Crimson Dragon warn us or something, it should have known this?" Jack yelled his hand made into an angry fist.

"Leo, Luna would you mind trying getting more info on this Eye, maybe if we understood it's power we can help Yusei get back." Bruno asked. The two green haired twins nodded excitedly.

"Of course anything to help Yusei get back!" Leo yelled

"Alright, we start tomorrow, Jack Crow and Akiza there's a duel tomorrow you should go, me and the twins got this." Bruno said. The team nodded and gave a group high five before the twins and Akiza left to go home. Leaving Jack, Crow and Bruno, the two duelists left to sleep and Bruno to his skills on the internet as he searched.

* * *

"_Kuri~! Kuri Kuriiiii."_

"You know I can't understand you right." Yusei said as he followed the fur ball through a small medieval looking village pushing his red runner though the earthy road.

"_Kuriiiii!"_ Yusei gave a sigh and looked around the village. The houses made of cheap tan stone and straw roofs. There were a handful of ordinary people like him here, they seemed happier and more helpful then people in Neo Domino or Satellite.

"Who's that?"

"He looks funny?"

"What on earth his that contraption he has?" Yusei heard the villagers say, he could feel there eyes as well as he walked past person after person.

"_Kuriii! Kuri, Kuriiiii!" _Kuriboh yelled as they stop in front of a fairly large hut looking building.

"What?" Yusei asked the winged beast as it flew to the wooden door and knock. Yusei gave a sigh and followed the fur ball to the door.

"Yes what is it?" Came a voice Yusei gasped at what he saw. A tall dark pink monster opened the door. The monster was spilt in half between genders. One side it was a girl with a bright orange eye and pure white hair. While the other side it was a boy with a bright teal eye and light purple hair, spiked up and in between was a third eye red eye placed perfectly in the middle of her forehead. She had two large dark wings in the back. Her cloths had one of her legs is completely covered, the other is mostly exposed. Her eyes came to the Kuriboh her blue lips turned into a smile.

"Hello Winged Kuriboh, what brings you here?" Her voice sent chills up his spine, only way to describe it voice was… demonic. He felt her mix matched eyes on him.

"Who is this?"

"_Kuriii~ Kuri, Kuriii!"_ The fur ball yelled.

"Really?"

The Kuriboh nodded. She gave a deep sigh and put her hand on her hips.

"Well then, Mr. Yusei Fudo, my name is Yubel, guardian of this village." She greeted. Yusei's eyes widen.

'This is… the duel monster Jaden Yuki was supposedly fused with?' Yusei thought.

"Are you just gonna stand there like a deer in headlights or are you gonna say something?" She growled.

"Sorry, it's just…" Yusei paused.

"Spit it out already!"

"Nothing." He said getting a death glare from Yubel that sent chills down Yusei's spine but he stood his ground but her glare didn't last long before it was turned into a sad glance. He heard the monster growl,

"Just come in." She spat as she walking slowly back into the stone house; Winged Kuriboh flew in with a sad glance to Yusei, before following Yubel into the hut. Yusei stood there in the door way before walking in, shutting the door behind him.

"I take it you got sent here by accident." Yubel said.

"_Kuriiiiii, Kuri, Kuriiiii!"_

"What! I thought it was destroyed!" Yubel yelled turning her eyes to Yusei. A smile played across her face.

"I would understand though, he as that same spark as him." Yubel said quietly.

"Yusei Fudo."

"Yes"

"You'll need to duel a powerful force in order to get home." Yubel said with a smile. "And I think I know who will be the perfect candidate." She laughed.

"I don't care who it is I have to duel…" Yusei said catching the laughing monsters attention.

"What?"

"I don't care who I duel or how I get home, but it needs to be soon. My friends and my city need me. I'm not doing them any good by being here." Yubel's eyes widen, in her mind the spiky black haired teen in front of her, turned into the two tone burette she loved. She nodded, tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey, you okay Yubel?" Yusei asked, she smiled and him and nodded her head.

"_Kuri…"_ Winged Kuriboh said rubbing against the monsters cheek.

There was a long pause as Kuriboh tried to cheer up his old partner.

"You know Yusei…" Yubel started. "You remind me so much of him. You have a kind heart and the same filled with life eyes too." She said.

"And by 'him' you mean-"

"Jaden yes." She interrupted him. Yusei looked into the eyes of the monster. Her eyes where filled with sorrow and pain as if she had lost the one she loved. But then again Jaden Yuki died at an early age, and those two were fused, so they had to be close.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For your-" Yusei was interrupted by a loud boom from outside, Yubel jumped from her seat and ran to the door swinging it open with extreme force almost throwing off its hinges.

"He is the power!"

"Hail the Supreme King!"

Yusei felt his heart stop.

"Shit!" He heard Yubel yelled as he was dragged by her wings into a cage.

'Fuck, I have to help her!' Yusei thought running out the door to his runner that was hidden next to the house. He hit a button and the Duel Disk popped out of its slot.

"_Duel Disk ejected" _Yusei slid the disk onto to his right arm as ran just in time to see the Army of monsters burning down the houses and stealing the people. Anger grew in Yusei body, his Dragon tattoo began to glow.

"**Stardust Dragon**!" Yusei yelled slapping the card onto his Duel Disk. From there his dragon emerged from thin air, roaring loudly getting the fiends eyes on him.

"Why don't you pick on someone twice your size? Stardust Dragon save these people!" Yusei commanded, the dragon roared and flew to the army of monsters, leaving the trail of dust behind it. While his monster fought Yusei ran to the few people that lay in the streets. But just before he could rush to the first person he saw, someone grabbed that back of his hair making him yell out in pain.

"Yusei!" He heard Yubel yell. "Let him go!" He felt his capture drag him along the ground.

"**Now Yubel won't go alone, She'll have you as company, Yusei~"** The dark voice laughed and threw Yusei into a metal cage. He rubbed the back of his head where is hair had been pulled.

"What the hell! Why-" Yusei yelled at the voice, but the rest of his words where shut off, when he saw the masked male looking down at him. He was dressed in black and gold medieval knight armor with six spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. Yusei was at a loss for words.

"No… You can't be." Yusei stuttered.

"**Indeed I am,"** That voice laughed. **"This is my true form." **Yubel growled at him. The male smiled at Yubel.

"**Don't give me that my old friend."**

"You were never my friend!" Yubel snapped. "You ruined his life! You ruined my Jaden's life!" Yubel yelled. The male gripped the bars of the cage and glared at the monster who just glared back.

"**I didn't ruin his life… you did. If you hadn't taken over that Anderson kid, Jaden would still had been that happy, stupid ignorant child. But I'm not complaining I had fun sending his friends to the stars, just as I will you. Take them to the castle." **He yelled, Yusei trashed around as the cage was lifted from the ground and began to move.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Yusei yelled.

"**Try me Fudo."** Yusei gulped, and backed down, realizing that resisting would make things worse. He looked down at his Duel Disk as gasped.

'Stardust! I must have dropped it when he put me in here!' Yusei panicked at the thought of his ace card. He lost it once he never thought he'd lose it again. He heard a dark laughter and he glared in the direction it came from.

"**Settle down Yusei, I have your precious Stardust Dragon, But I think he'll remain with me until you give yourself to me."** Yusei narrowed his eyes in heated anger and clenched his fist. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder he looked back, to see the three sad and worried eyes of Yubel, she shook her head, Yusei gave a frustrated sigh and turned away from the man and sat next to her as the cage swayed side to side.

'This day can't get any worse can it?" Yusei thought.


	6. Forgiveness

**SweetTart:** HEYO! This Chapter 6 and I wanted to thank all of you who have been reviewing, favoring and following this story it means a lot to me and I mean ALOT! If where weren't separated by the internet and a computer screen I'd hug all of you like your grandma does.

**You:** That's really of creepy dude.

**SweetTart:** Shut up I am Lady GaGa!

Bruno sat at Yusei's and his computer trying to find something out, he has read almost every article he could find about Jim Cook and Jaden Yuki but nothing told him about the eye. He took a sip of his tea and ran his hands through his Sonic blue hair.

"This was harder then I thought." He said plainly stretching his arms in front on him, with a yawn.

"Bruno, guess what me and Luna found!" Leo shouted bursting through the door and jumping down the stairs with Luna close behind him.

"What did you find?"

Leo grinned brightly as he handed a pile a papers to Bruno.

"We where able to get a detailed description of every student from Duel Academy who was involved in the Spirit World incident, it was hard but hopefully that will open up some doors for us." Luna said. Bruno smiled and pulled the twins into a hug.

"Thank you, this will be of great use to us and Yusei." The twins gave a bright smile to their friend, as the three of the flipped through the numerous pages of descriptions.

"_Kuriiiiiiiii!"_ yelled a furry spirit appearing next to Luna, the monster looked like Kuriboh only with a rat like tail with a ribbon tied in a bow at then end of its tall.

"Kuribon, what's wrong?" Luna asked the shaking spirit, she pulled it into her arms trying to comfort it.

"Luna what's up?"

"It's Kuribon she's acting weird." Luna said.

"_Kuri, Kuriii! Kurii kruii!" _Kuribon yelled tears running down its face.

"What! No that can't be." Luna said shock filled her face, her gray-gold eyes wide open.

"What's happened Luna!" Leo yelled holding onto his sister.

"It's Yusei… he's been taken. He took Stardust too." Luna said

"Who is 'he' Luna?" Bruno asked softly. Luna shook her head.

"I don't know but he's not there to give Yusei a welcome to the Spirit World spa treatment." Luna said shaking. "We have to help him! We have to get to him fast or…" Luna trailed off. Bruno nodded as to say he understood.

"Well get him back Luna don't worry, and Ancient Fairy Dragon is there to help him too, she'll get him back if we can't" Bruno smiled and flipped through the pages.

'Hold on Yusei, were going as fast as we can.'

"Get in there maggot!" Yelled a guard as he shoved Yusei into a cell locking in door with an evil smirk. He slid the large key into the lock and clicked it. He smiled with his one long pointy tooth stinking out of his mouth.

"Your lucky the King needs you are I'd beat you to a bloody pulp." He laughed as walked away. Yusei wiped the blood from him mouth with a grunt in pain as he limped to the right wall of his cell. You could consider him lucky that he only got a punch to the face and a few knees to the stomach, if 'he' hadn't stepped in, Yusei would be in deep trouble by now. The black haired teen rested his head on the cold stone of the cell's wall; he took a deep breath in. After they had arrived at the castle only a day ago, Yusei tried to make a run for it as they opened the gates, but before he could make it far the guards caught up to him as and slammed him to the ground dragging him back to the castle and punched and kneed him a few times. They probably wouldn't had stopped if their King hadn't stepped in telling them, they shouldn't hurt his property and sent them away to and take him to the prison hall. He didn't know what had happened to Yubel only that she was being dragged by her wings in a painful manor down the opposite hall from where he was. Yusei held his head as a pain ran through it. He didn't know how long he would be in here but when as soon as they open that door he's going to run for it and get out. He couldn't be stuck here while his friends where still there. What if there was another fucked up power hungry dick head was destroying his city... his home, and all he could do was stand here and wait.

'Maybe I should just give into him... my friends won't miss me much.' Yusei thought. His eyes went wide as he mentally punched himself.

'What am I thinking! I can't give up. I don't want my body being used for evil. Z-ONE already did. And it's not happening again.' Yusei yelled to himself. He was so stressed and tired. He felt like his body was made of jelly, his head pounded like a bass speaker. Yusei grunted and punched the wall.

"Damn it!" Yusei yelled. "If you want to duel me then do it! I'm not going to play your waiting game!" Yusei yelled.

"**In due time Yusei."** Yusei's head snapped up in anger at as his voice flowed through his ears. Yusei's eyes narrowed into a strong glare. The armored man laughed at Yusei and opened his cell door throwing a large body into the cell.

"**Here's some company Yusei. Goodbye."** He growled slamming the door shut with a loud squeak and locking it walking away, his red cape flapping behind him glared at his figured until it disappeared. When he was gone Yusei looked to the person he had throw in. His eyes met with bright orange and teal.

"Yubel!" Yusei shouted running to the monsters side helping her to the wall. She gave Yusei a weak smile.

"H-hey Yusei." She coughed.

"Yubel. What did he do to you?" Yusei asked searching Yubel's beat up body from any injuries that could kill her. She laughed at Yusei's question and tilted her head up to look at the stone ceiling, her bright orange and teal eyes hazed over.

"H-he gave m-me everything I-I deserved." She coughed. Yusei's panicked mentally, not showing his panic on his face he looked at Yubel in the eyes with a stern look.

"Yubel..." Yusei said raising his voice a little bit more over talking level.

"Yusei... listen." She started ignoring Yusei "I don't have much time, but you must stop him. You c-can do it, I'll lend you whatever power I h-have left." She said coughing up blood into her hand. Yusei shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"No, I'll get us both out, just hold on." That this point Yusei had no control of his voice, he felt as if something else was making him say this. Yubel turned her head with a weak smirk.

"Funny... we met only a few days ago and you're talking and treating me as if we've been friends for years." She laughed.

"Yubel..."

"Please Yusei; let me do this for you. I let that sick fuck have Jaden and that was a mistake. You're such a good person, you don't deserve what he will do. You have a strong will like Jaden. Please let me do this as redemption for what I did to my Jaden, let me do something good for once in the thousands of years I've been living." She said gripping onto Yusei's black shirt, tears flowing down her face. She looked up into Yusei's sadden face and she smiled as she lend into him. She felt this before, her life force fading within Jaden's loving arms. Yusei opened his cobalt eyes to find Yubel's face only inches from his, her face in a peaceful smile. She pressed her lips to Yusei's. The black haired male eyes widen in shock. His body froze as he felt something flow into him. When she separated, her body began to glow a bright yellow a smile across her blue lips.

"Goodbye Yusei... defeat the Supreme King it will get you home. And promise me when you get back... you'll take care of those who you find dear." She said. Yusei felt his lips turn into a small sad smile. With the last breath Yubel's body flashed yellow and from her body came bright small lights that flew upward. Yusei sat in front of the wall on his knees clenching his heart that ached for some reason he could not explain.

"**Yubel you stupid bitch, do you think giving another your weak powers would help anything?"** Yusei heard a dark voice yell, the males eyes narrowed as his dragon signed lit up a fiery red.

"It's** no use, you can't do a thing." ****The male laughed. **Yusei growled at the voice and stood up in a blink of an eye and reached his hand through the bars of his cell and clenched his hand around this King's throat.

"All she wanted was forgiveness that wasn't need. That's all she wanted!" Yusei yelled tightening his grip. He felt the King laugh.

"**Your sticking up from that useless bitch... you're stupider then I originally thought."** The king spat smacking Yusei's hand away from his throat and walked down the hall.

"The hell you going! Let's just duel now!" Yusei yelled.

"**In due time Fudo, just be patient."** The king said and disappeared down the hall.

"Damn it all!" Yusei yelled punching the ground as hard as he could. He heard a small crack from his fist and pain began to fallow but Yusei just ignored it and pushed his body weight on his fist.

Lune woke up screaming, her face drenched in a cold sweat, her breath was uneven and her heart was beating faster then normal. She felt as if her heart was going to explode.

"Luna! What's wrong?" Leo yelled jumping from his bed next to his sister and brought her into a hug.

"Yusei..." Luna said before breaking into a sobbing mess. Leo looked at his sister with worry. She had always been closer to the spirit world then anyone else he knew or anyone else for that matter. Leo stroked his sisters light teal hair soothing, shaking body into a peaceful sleep. Leo looked down at his and his sisters glowing arms, the light shining through their selves.

"Yusei..." Leo said silently

And while on the other side of town Akiza stood on her balcony looked out into the moonlit sky, a hand placed over her glowing arm in worry.

"Yusei... please let use help you. Where ever you might be." Akiza said as a tear feel from her face and onto her hand. Going even further Crow and Jack stood by Daedalus Bridge. They both had a sad yet determined look on their faces, like the rest, their arms glowing a bright red in the form of their sign. Crow sighed and leaned against his runner a sad smile on his face.

"Do you think Yusei will make it back?" Crow asked looking to the tall blond next to him. Like always he had a mean look on his face as he stared off into the night sky.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course he'll come back." Jack spat. Crow shrugged and ran his gloved hand through his orange hair. He thought back to the memories of him Yusei and Jack years ago... when they weren't signers or Team Satisfaction, before that drama happened. They all where just sat around and laughed; they'd play pranks on each other and duel when they had the chance. Back then Yusei smiled a lot more then he did now... after Kalin was sent away Yusei became more distant and serious then he already was.

"He'll come back don't you worry Crow. We'll just have to support him from the sidelines again." Jack said turning to his Runner and placing his helmet back on. Crow frowned at Jack's statement.

"I just hope your right..." With that the boys sped off down the road back to Neo Domino.

**SweetTart:** How did you like it? Pissed that I killed Yubel and kissed Yusei... me too. I just think that seeing they don't have a super fusion card, Yubel would transfer her powers through touch... I chose kissing to see how many people I could piss off... looks like its working :3.

Please R&R means a fuck tone to me :D


	7. Dark

**SweetTart:** Herro there! Welcome back to chapter 7 broha~

Want ta thank ya again for reading & hopefully reviewing

Enjoy Chapter 7~

* * *

Yusei sat in the dark cold corners of his cell waiting, in silence not taking his eyes off of the bars of is cell, until a shadow came into his line of sight and the sound of clacking high heels against the stone of the prison floor along with the sound of steel on steel making the same clanking sound. Yusei glared at the form the appeared in front of his cell.

"So is this the one?" He heard a female voice

"Y-yes m-m-mistress."

Then a women with dark black armored wings appeared into his vision. She had light gray skin and blazing ruby red eyes. She had pure snow white hair. She wore blue and gold armor one plated for her chest and the other around her waste like a roman skirt, under that was a purple one piece. She also had black bird wing like shoulder plates with big blue round gems sealed into them. Yusei glared at the women, while she laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" Yusei growled, the monster stopped laughing and wiped an invisible tear away from her eye.

"You're the one the King wants? You're nothing but a weak little pup." She said. Yusei ignored her insult.

"What do you want?" The monster put her armored gloved hands around the bars of the cell.

"Yusei Fudo, do you understand why you where chosen to be the king's new body? Why you're still alive right now?" She asked, expecting Yusei to know the answer. The black haired teen growled in response.

"No? Okay then I'll tell you. You're a signer Fudo, and a powerful one at that. You bare the mark of the head; you're the connected to the Crimson Dragon more then any of your pathetic comrades. Also now with Yubel's powers you'll match Master Yuki." She snickered, showing Yusei her sharp fangs hidden in her mouth. Yusei's cobalt eyes glared at her blood red ones.

"Why don't you step out of those shadows Fudo, his majesty says you look just like him." She ordered. Yusei raised his body from the cold floor and stepped into lights view. The monster laughed hysterically.

"You do! You look just like doctor Fudo!" She laughed.

"How do you know my father?" Yusei said his voice reaching down to a dangerous growl. The monster smiled.

"Naive little Yusei, Your father found his majesty's prison and woke him from his slumber." She laughed. Yusei's eyes widen.

"My father did no such thing!" Yusei yelled.

"Deny it all you want Fudo." She laughed "Thanks to your father his majesty was able to gather enough energy from your world to manifest himself here without a body."

"What!"

The monster lends her forehead on the bar of the prison a smile peered across her face. "By controlling people in your world his majesty was gaining energy, to send himself back here."

"Why didn't he just take me over in my own world, would had been a lot easier for him." Yusei said gripping his hands into fists.

She only laughed her evil demonic laugh. "Stupid Yusei, His majesty already has a grip on you, your dreams weren't just little memories Fudo, and his warnings weren't just for show. The Supreme King as already become to form inside your being, once your give yourself to the darkness, your duel with him will start." She laughed.

"Mistress Valkyria" Said a timid guard as he came up behind the monster.

"What!" She hissed. The guard gasped, shaking in his steel armor.

"His majesty had called for you." He said

Valkyria laughed and turned on her heals heading down the hall with the guard behind her after sending an evil smile to Yusei. Yusei grunted and slammed his fist to the wall at his newly found information. His father... the man who created the Ener-D Reactor, Satellite, even Z-ONE, now this... this Supreme King character.

"Damnit." Yusei said quietly as he punched the wall again

"Damnit" He said a little louder

"Damnit!" He yelled as louder as he could, his voice echoing through out his cell and down the empty hall way, a small tear slipped though his eyes.

"Damnit..." He whispered and fell his knees. He felt weak, frail... how would his friend react if they saw him like this? Would they even care enough to come and see him if he got back. He could feel this strange anger and sadness pound in his heart. He gripped his chest, squeezing his eyes shut.

'No I have to stop thinking like that. That's what he wants me to think. Wants me to be hopeless.' Yusei told himself, before returning to the father issue.

"Dad... Why does everyone think you're a bad person? I don't want to believe but it's getting harder and harder. Dad help me please." Yusei cried.

"**_Crying for your father Fudo? How pathetic!" _**

"Shut Up!" Yusei yelled. "Leave me alone!" Yusei continued to yelled, his arm burning a fury red in the shape of the dragon. He punched the wall, the bars of his cell, even the floor till he fell on his knees, gripping his black hair.

Neo Domino

Luna and Leo sat in their assigned seats as the bell ending lunch rang. Luna sat next to a large window near the back of the room. It gave a perfect view on Neo Domino's tall skyscrapers and the schools large green courtyard there, some students still sat and ate the rest of lunch or finished their duel. Leo on the other hand was placed in the front row of the class on the outside desk, the best view he had was of the teacher and her whiteboard. As time past the teacher began her lesson on Traps and Spells. That's when Leo gasped slightly in pain as his arm began to glow dimly.

"Leo? Do you want to give this lesson?" The teacher asked her face inches away from Leo's.

"N-no ma'am." Leo said wincing.

"Thought so, pay attention then." His teacher said returning to her lesson. Leo looked to his sign; its light was growing and getting darker. Then out of the blue there was a horrid pain the ripped through his body. He yelled out in pain.

"Leo!" The teacher yelled. While in the back of the room Luna's sign was acting the same way, having the same pain ripe through her body. She fell out of her chair screaming in pain.

"Luna!" Leo yelled getting from his seat and weakly walk to help his sister until a other wave a pain came crashing down on the twins making them scream out gripping their arms tightly, as Leo fell to the ground. The class screamed.

"Luna! Leo!" The teacher yelled running to the twin's aid.

"Someone call the nurse!" The teacher yelled sending one student down the hall while the rest of the students yelled from him to hurry. Luna's opened her golden-gray eyes blurred by her tears that flowed down her face like waterfalls. She felt a strong wave of pain flow through her body, their marks glowing an ebony black. There was just so much mental and physical pain the flowed into the twins, the voices of the students and their teacher became faint.

_Yusei..._

Akiza looked at herself through her bedroom mirror, brushing her wide maroon hair. She looked down at the photo of Team 5Ds and smiled a sad smile. She missed Yusei; but that's when Akiza fell to her maroon carpeting of her room screaming in pain as a strange pain scraped through every inch of her being. Her father slammed her door opened gasping as he saw is little girl curled up into a ball on her floor her hand gripping her arm, trashing around and yelling in pain "Someone call a doctor quickly!" Yelled Akiza's father as he gathered his daughter's body into his arms and ran down stares to see one of the servants calling 911. Within her father's arms Akiza gripped her arm that caused her pain tightly as tears ran down her face, just as another wave of pain blew through her body making her cry out.

"Akiza darling? Please hang on the doctor will be here soon." Her mother shouted stroking her daughter hair.

"I-It h-hurts..." She said weakly, her brown hazed eyes barely opened as this unbearable pain flowed through her body. The voices of her parent faded as she closed her eyes, her body going limp in her father's arms, her sign glowing pure ebony black.

"Akiza!" Her parents yelled.

_Yusei..._

Jack's blond hair flowed through the wind as he looked across Neo Domino's tall building and blue skies, next to him stand Carly, looking out Neo domino with him from the roof of a tall corporation building. They stood there in complete and utter silence. Carly didn't notice Jack's sign dimly glowing or Jack's quite gasp. She only turned her head when she heard Jack shout.

"hum... Jack was wrong?" Carly asked. Jack didn't answer just glared down at his arm, the light glowing brightly a blood red.

"Jack! Your sign... it's never glowed that bright before!" Carly shouted. Jack felt something tare through his body like a chainsaw, he bit back his yell out of pain and walked to the door that lead them to the roof.

"Jack! Wait up!" Carly yelled as she ran to catch up with Jack. Sadly the blond didn't get far till the same pain ripped through his body stronger then ever he released his suppressed yelled for pain.

"Jack!" Carly yelled as she saw her blond crush fall forward down the flight of metal stares. Carly screamed and called for help. She hurried down the stares and kneeled next to Jack's limp body. She cried into her hands thinking he wasn't going to make it... Jack's mark glowed a ebony black, causing the black haired girl next to Jack's limp body to look at it was worry, she stroked Jack's hand tenderly, Tell him he was going to be okay and everything was going to be fine. Jack's amethyst eyes hazed over as he shut them, Carly's sobs faded to a silent darkness.

_Yusei..._

"Crow! Can you duel me... I've gotten better." Said a small little girl with short blue hair and emerald eyes.

"Sure, why not Annie!" Crow said enthusiastically as he followed the happy little girl outside to what Crow calls their 'Nest'. This nest was filled with abandoned children he had taken under his wing. Out of the corner of Crow's eye he saw a dim red glow, as he looked down at his arm, he gasped.

"Crow? What's wrong is your arm hurting you?" Annie asked, followed by a few other children.

Crow opened his mouth to tell the kids he was fine but a yell of pain was placed it.

"Crow!" Annie yelled. Crow had never felt a pain like this before in his life... it was full a hopeless and doubt. Crow let a yell explode out of his mouth scaring the little children how began to panic scream of someone to help, while the older kids ran to get Martha who wasn't to far.

"Hold on Crow, they'll be back with help don't die... please." Annie said crying.

"I S-swear t-to you I w-w-won't d-die." Crow spoke as the pain flowed in again making him cry out once more. The red haired teen began to fade in and out of darkness and light his gray eyes dimming as he lost all strength to hold himself up. He signer mark glowing a ebony black.

"Crow!"

"Martha... Please... Save"

The voices began faint to Crow's ears as pain blew into his body one last time.

_Yusei..._

Yusei sat alone in his cell out of breath, his cobalt eye opened widen, as the scene around him changed to a room with floating mirrors. It felt so familiar yet unfamiliar to Yusei. The teen looked around to see the pained faces of his friends, Yusei went to touch one but it broke, soon all of them broke. First the Twins, Luna and Leo faces were red and tear stained, next it was Akiza, her one sparkling brown eyes where now hazed over and lifeless, her eye puffy and red. After that Jack's mirror smashed his face beat up with bruises and blood running from the side of his forehead. The last one was Crow, his gray happy-go-lucky eyes dimmed and full of pain. Yusei couldn't take it anymore he screamed... he's lost all of his friends, in just a blink of an eye. He lost it... he lost all hope he ever had, he stop believing he was a good person and a good friend and gave up. He stared blankly at the floor as his duels with his enemies flooded into his mind. Back then he thought he was doing good... now he's not to sure.

"**_It's okay now Yusei, don't be afraid. You're alone now, just like I told you. Now one liked you for you, just because of your skills."_** Echoed a dark voice.

"Alone..."Yusei repeated, saying as if it was a question.

"**_Yes... alone Fudo. But its okay I'll end your suffering before it even begins."_**

Yusei started at the blackness, his eyes fading into a lifeless purple as the voice laughed.

Yusei stood in his cell in front of the Supreme King, who had an evil smile spread across his face. Yusei began to laugh in an evil way. His eyes a bright dark heartless purple, his head of the dragon Crimson Dragon glowed an unusually ebony black.

"**Welcome, your majesty... what is it that you wish?"** Yusei laughed moving to the bars of his cell. The king laughed

"**Feels good doesn't it Fudo... Not having those pesky friends to worry about... only thinking for you!" **The king laughed soon joined by Yusei.

"**Yes... your Majesty it feels wonderful." **Yusei smiled.

"**It's time for our duel Fudo... get ready."** He said tossing Yusei his Stardust Dragon to him. The card once in Yusei's hand was surrounded by a dark aurora. Yusei snickered and smiled at the king

"**Thank you very much for this your majesty."** Yusei said and followed the king as he unlocked his cell door and pushed it open.

_Yusei..._

_Please..._

_Stop..._

_No..._

_Yusei..._

**"The Dragon of light... as fallen into the hands of darkness"** Yusei laughed to himself quietly

**"All thanks to you..."**


	8. Pain

**SweetTart:** Hey bros, good to see ya. hope you'll enjoy this chapter a lot more fixed a lot of things :3

* * *

"_Luna... Wake up."_

Luna's gold-gray eyes shot open to come face to face with a blazing red serpent like dragon. The area around her was white and foggy making it almost impossible to see. But the dragons light blazed through the smoke so clearly.

"The Crimson Dragon..." Luna said quietly.

"Luna..." Said girl jumped at the sudden gentle voice.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna yelled as the guardian flew to the great dragon.

"_Jack..."_

"_Leo..."_

"_Crow..."_

"_Akiza..."_

Luna heard the great voices echo as her friends faded in to her sight through the fog. As they came so did their dragons, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Wing Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Lifestream Dragon.

"Luna!" Leo yelled rushing to his sister's side hugging her tightly as she came into arms reach.

"Leo, Luna where are you!" The twins heard Akiza yelled.

"Akiza!" Jack yelled

"Jack!" Crow yelled. They all ran to the directions of the echoing voices... soon they found themselves in a circle around the hugging twins. There was a pause between them but before anyone could say anything the Crimson Dragon roared loudly, clearing the smoke in the white room, showing the making the group shoot their eyes to the blazing dragon.

"**Luna and Leo, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Lifestream Dragon"** It started looking to the twins with its yellow eyes. Lifestream Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon roared flaring their heads up shooting a beam of energy out. Leo held his sister tightly as their signs glowed the ebony black.

"**Red Dragon Archfiend and Jack Atlas." **Red Dragon Archfiend copied Lifestream and Ancient Fairy Dragon growling and flicking its head up shooting out a hot line of fire. Jack's sign turning the same ebony black.

"**Black Rose Dragon and Akiza Izinsaki." **The rose dragon copied the three other dragons and Akiza's sign copied her friends.

"**Crow and Black Wing Dragon"** The red head watched his dragon not even wishing to look at the creepy ebony illuminating from his arm.

"**Yusei Fudo and Stardust Dragon"** The great dragon said.

"Yusei's here!" Leo shouted looking around fanatically for his friend.

"I'm sorry Leo but Yusei..." The Fairy dragon trail off.

"But what! And why don't you tell us why we're here and what's wrong with our marks!" Jack yelled showing the dragons the ebony wing tattoo across his arm.

"That's just it Jack, Yusei is the one causing the signs to act this way and also why you experienced the pain you did." Black Rose stated, leaving the group confused.

"**Yusei Fudo is no longer who he is... he is lost in the shadows and is leaving the signers his pain."** The dragon roared.

"What does it mean by that Crow?" Leo asked Crow shook his head not able to answer, not even know it himself. The dragon roared and blew black ash at the signers surrounding them making them cough.

"**_I'll end your suffering before it even starts."_**

As the smoke cleared the group was in a pitch black room with glowing white mirrors. Akiza was the first to adjust to the darkness and gasped at what she saw. A teenage boy with a very familiar blue and black jacket, Crab like black haired streaked with flashes of yellow.

"Akiza what is -" Luna stopped widening her eyes.

"Y-Yusei..." She stuttered. Tears began to build up to her eyes.

"Yusei?" Jack yelled. But the boy didn't move or look up.

"Yusei it's us... your friends!" Crow yelled running to his friend shaking his still body. Yusei raised his head a bit making Crow gasp and step back from him. Yusei stared at his friend with a blank look in his faded purple eyes. Yusei didn't say anything just stared blankly at Crow.

"Yusei..." Leo started, but was cut off by a dark laugh.

"**Yusei... soon you'll be nothing but a memory." **A voice echo throughout the empty and endless walls of the black prison. Yusei just nodded and closed his eyes.

"No Yusei!" Akiza yelled but before she could reach her hand out the area disappeared to the white dragon filled room.

"Akiza..." Crow started but Akiza raised her hand to stop him.

"**As you have seen Yusei Fudo is no longer on the side of the light."** The great Dragon roared.

"Then how do we get him back! We can't just leave him." Jack yelled

"There is no way to get him back; even if we where able to ride him of the darkness he would still have it inside his being." Archfiend growled at his master. "Yusei Fudo is gone." That sentence brought everyone to a complete silence.

"So... that's it? Yusei's there in darkness letting it control him and you're just going to stand there and do nothing!" Akiza yelled on the brink of tears.

"We can't help him Akiza, there's nothing in our power to save him... or Stardust." Black Rose spoke tenderly, trying not to hurt her master even more.

"I don't believe it! Just like Yusei is our friend isn't Stardust yours? Why don't you help Stardust, how could you call yourself its friends when you can't help Stardust in its time of need?" Crow yelled. The Dragons looked away from the angry human eyes on them.

"Stardust is gone... just as Yusei is." Archfiend said sadly. Jack grunted and opened his mouth wide to yell something but then strange wind blew there the white room.

"Yusei will come back... I will make sure of that."

The signers turned to the demonic voice that echoed through the room. There, standing barely a yard away was a demonic being with big dark wings and glowing teal and orange eyes.

"I will not make the same mistake again..."

Spirit World

Yusei fallowed the caped man through the red carpeting of the purple stone castle, a smirk across his face and his deck and duel dick on his arm. The castle was quite bland... there was no pictures on the wall or small wooden furniture near the walls, not even a window, but purple stone and a red carpet that went up and down the long hallway. The king made his way through the doors and hallway till he reached his wanted destination. He pushed the twin large wooden doors open to the outside a long bridge with a bottomless abyss under it. Yusei recognized the area as the same one most of the King's opponents where killed in after being forced to duel him.

"What**_ a fitting surrounding your majesty." _**Yusei laughed as he stared at the back of the kings helmet with a tainted evil smile. The king smirked and turned to face Yusei, his cold, heartless golden eyes meet the tainted bright purple eyes of Yusei and gave him a straight face and an evil glared but said nothing to the boy. The teen must have gotten what the king wanted, because he started to walk past him placing a reasonable measurement of distance between them, he turned on his heals to face his opponent with an evil laugh.

"**_DUEL!"_** They shouted together and activated there duel disks and drew five cards from there decks to quick for the human eye to catch.

"**_Why don't I go first your Majesty."_** Yusei said almost politely, the King grunted and glared at Yusei.

"**Whatever."**

"**_Thank you... then why don't I start with this...?"_** Yusei said with a smile.

"**_Speed Warrior... show me that you're not useless as you look."_** Yusei placed _Speed Warrior's _card on his plain first generational duel disk. Speed Warrior came rolling out to the field with a grunt, before he fell to his knee and turned a shade of blue in defense position. Yusei glared at the card in his hand.

"**_I'll place two card face down, and end my turn."_** The King smiled

"**Betting you will be easy as stealing candy from an infant Yusei."** The king laughed his dark laugh that was soon joined by Yusei's.

"**_Not quite your highness..."_** Yusei whispered to himself looking at the cards in his hand. And started to laugh again.

* * *

Akiza's flashed open her eyes and shot up in the white bed she was put in. Her eyes scanned the room. The room had it walls painted white and white titled floors. Akiza went to put her head in her hands but found that there where many wires attached to them, and a loud beeping sound.

"The hospital?" Akiza asked herself. "Why am I here?"

"Akiza! Honey your awake!" Came a familiar female voice.

"Mom?" Akiza asked as the maroon haired women ran to her daughter's bed side.

"Oh, my baby girl, thank god you're alright! I was so worried." He mother yelled hugging her. Akiza had no idea what to say and just started at the women.

"Why am I here mom? What happen?" Akiza asked... she was so confused, just a minute ago she was with the other signers and their dragon then she wakes up and she's here. Her mother began to explain what had happened to Akiza but the brown eyes girl just stared at her blankly. Yusei's face appeared in her head.

"Mom... can you leave for a moment my head hurts a little and I'm still sleepy" Akiza lied. Her mother nodded and kissed her forehead and walked out.

Akiza began to shake as tears fell down her face. His eyes... they weren't the same. Yusei's eyes had always been dazzling cobalt. They always had life and happiness filled them, they where the window to his soul, but those... those cold blank eyes weren't his. They where dark purple and looked as if they had been stripped of happiness and empty. They was no life in them and inside... just showed a broken block of ice.

"Yusei... what happened to you?" Akiza asked herself, wiping the tears from her face and looked down at her arm with the claw of the dragon scared into it.

Crow opened his eyes looked around the dark room. He lifted himself off of the bed with a grunt.

"It's good to see that you're awake." Crow lifted his head to see Martha, an elderly woman with long brown hair and dark skin.

"Martha, it's good to see ya." Crow said weakly.

"Mind telling me what happen that made you pass out in pain?" Martha scolded. Crow just laughed and looked to his marked arm with a sad look in his eyes. Yusei's shaking figure flashed in his head. How could some one so strong become so weak in a blink of an eye? Crow grunted gritted his teeth. That day Yusei left he should had gone with him and try to stop him. He should have been there for his friend, but he couldn't... he let his friend become lost in the darkness.

"Crow?"

"Hey Martha... Do you remember at Yusei's Ninth birthday party? "Crow asked looking to Martha with a sad look in his eyes

"Of course I do Crow."

"Remember when I shoved Yusei's face into his cake, and he got really mad and threw cake at me?"

"And you boys ended up having a food fight getting everyone even Jack into it after Yusei go cake in his hair." Martha laughed lightly at the memory of Jack's face as the white cake was tossed from Yusei's small hand into Jack's hair and how he gave Yusei the evilest glare a ten year old could muster and threw the cake back at Yusei.

"You got really mad at us and made all the kids clean up and put me and Yusei to bathroom duty for a week." Crow laughed and cringed at the memory of cleaning the boy bathroom for a week.

"I remember I was so afraid of him hating me for ruining his birthday. But he just smiled at me and said 'That was the funniest birthday party I've ever had!'" Crow smiled at the memory and wondered how such a great person could turn into such a cold and blank vessel for evil. What could have change Yusei that much?

"Yusei's a good person right Martha?" Crow asked breaking an awkward silence that faded into the two.

"Well of course he was a good person! Are you suggesting he isn't boy?" She said giving the red head a confused look. Crow looked down and pictured his childhood friend.

"No..." Crow said sadly and looked at his hands.

"Why Yusei?" Crow said to himself to quiet for Martha's old ears to pick up.

"You get some rest Crow; I'll be back in an hour or so to cheek on you." She said before leaving the room and away from the red haired boy. Crow heard Martha's steps fade and he squeezed a group on his hair and hut his eyes and tears fell down them. He felt as if he had lost his brother forever...

Jack opened his amethyst eyes slowly, to see a bright white wall. The blond duelist groaned in pain as he tried to get up but something was stopping him. Casts around his arm and around his leg Jack glared at the arm and tightened his fist in anger.

"_Yesterday, the members of Team 5D's all suffered from major pains and two where sent to the hospital, Akiza Izinsaki and Jack Atlas. Miss Izinsaki had no injures what so ever but Jack Atlas was found with a fractured Arm and a broken leg from falling down a flight of stairs. According to the witness that was with him..." _The TV reporter said as a picture of himself and Akiza was shown on the station.

"Damn it." Jack said punching the bed. While he was here Yusei was dying. And to him that was unacceptable.

"Damn it!"

"Jack?"

"What!" The blond yelled at the female voice. Jack looked to see a worried Carly by the door with a guilty look on her face. Jack's face softens at the girls sad eyes.

"Carly..."

"Are you okay Jack? You hit the ground pretty hard..." She trailed off avoiding his eyes.

"I'm fine Carly... just a few broken bones." Jack said calmly with his stuck up accent.

"I'm glad." She said with a fake smile tears in her eyes.

"Carly..."  
"I'm sorry Jack this was my fault." She interrupted him. "I'm so sorry Jack." She said again and ran out the room. Jack could only watch as he ran. He leaded his head back into the pillow.

"Damn it..."

"Will they be okay Nurse?"

"Ya they should be waking up any minute now." Leo opened his eyes a little to see the worried face of his teacher looking at his and his sisters bodies. Leo groaned and lifted himself up.

"Oh Leo! Thank goodness." His teacher cried out. Leo's twin sister wasn't far behind him because only seconds after he had woken up his sister had as well.

"Thank god you guys are okay; I called your parents they should be here soon." Teacher said getting the twins to nod slightly.

"Your things are by the door if you need anything the nurse is here." The teacher said heading for the door, the twins gave a small nodded as the teacher walked out.

"Yusei..."

"Is gone." Leo started and Luna finished.

"I don't want to believe it." Leo said sadly

"I don't either but we have to get use to it." Luna said a tear falling from her eye.

"Why can't we do anything to help Yusei? I fell like he does everything by himself." Leo said and pulled his knees to his chin and cried. That's when an idea popped into the little girls head.

"He's not doing this alone this time... "Luna said and got down from the make shift bed she was placed on and ran to her backpack and slide it on.

"Come one cry baby where going to see Akiza and Jack." Luna said meanly, dragging her brother from the table and handed his back pack to him.

"Where going to save Yusei, Leo trust me on this." She smiled her brother nodded and wiped his tears as he and sister ran out of the doors of there school and hoping on there skateboarders Yusei made form them. They ripped through the streets on Neo Domino with determined looks.


	9. New Hope

**SweetTart:** Hey'o pepz finished chapter 9 FUCK YEAH~! I want to thank all you of who review on this story and follow and favorite it. It truly means a lot to me I love you guys ^^

**Jack: **They should hate you

**SweetTart: **:0( Why!

**Jack: **You turned Yusei into a dark lust psycho and tried to kill me

* * *

Luna and Leo ran through the white halls of the hospital looking for their two friends in hopes they would be up for what Luna had to say.

"Leo you find Jack and tell him my idea, and I'll find Akiza, okay." Luna said. Leo whined a little.

"Why do I have to get Jack?!" he yelled. Luna just rolled her eyes at her brother and fast walked to Akiza's room.

"Fine then!" Leo yelled and headed to Jacks room grumbling.

Akiza laid alone in her room watching the TV that hung in the corner of her hospital room. It was about Yusei. They said such awful things about him, making Akiza want to punch that anchor in the face.

"Akiza!" Shouted a familiar voice making Akiza jump from the sudden disappearance of the silence.

"Luna?" She asked looking to the small green pig-tailed haired girl with confused eyes. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Luna gave her an indescribable face.

"I could say the same for you, but as it would be Leo and I have been excused from classes due to that strange pain cause by Yusei." Luna said with a smart Alec tone. "Anyway, I have a plan to save Yusei." She started. Akiza eyes snapped open from there half closed state. She looked down at her hands with sadness glazing her eyes.

"Look Luna... Maybe the Crimson Dragon was right. Yusei's gon-"

"No don't ever say that Akiza! Yusei can be saved I have a plan!" The girl yelled. Akiza rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"We need to do Accel Synchro; it's the only way to get to the Spirit World." Luna said with a timid voice. "After that we find Yusei and free him."

"That's a good plan and all but it's not going to be as easy as your plan makes it." Akiza started with a bored expression. "But, that... thing overpowered Yusei's Accel Synchro; we would need to get that same amount of power to do the same. Plus if you haven't seen the news yet but Jack's not in the best condition to be doing anything. You understand we can't do anything for him. I'm sorry Luna." Akiza said not looking at the little girl.

"Aki-"

"That plan of yours could work you know."

The voice made both girls jump in surprise as a familiar dark blue haired male walked into the room.

"Bruno!"

"Hey guys." Bruno said waving his hand to say hello. "Sorry I haven't contacted you in a while." He apologized with a sheepish smile. "But Luna's plan can work, I can prove it too." Bruno said as he pulled a laptop from the bad that held loosely by his side.

"What?"

"Ya, you see." Bruno said turning the laptop screen to the girls showing them his research there was a complex set of words and numbers and even pictures.

"This is wonderful and all Bruno but could you put it in English please?" Akiza asks nicely as Bruno smiled.

"Sorry, but just as you said Akiza, We would need the right amount of energy released when Accel Synchro is activated. And I just so happen to know what could give you that power." Bruno explained getting the girls attention.

"Really? Where?'" Akiza asked getting her hopes up.

"The Dragons." Akiza looked at him with a blank look.

"The dragons? Like Black Rose and Black Wing?" Bruno nodded. Akiza slumped back into her bed.

"I knew I shouldn't have got my hopes up."

"What's wrong?"

"The dragons aren't necessarily on our side for saving Yusei." Luna said sadly. The blue haired male just laughed at them, making the girls give him a weird look.

"They don't have to be on your side. You're just dueling and if the duel energy is powerful enough it would send you hopefully to Yusei." Bruno explained closing his laptop with a snap and slipped it back into its bag.

"There's another problem... only Yusei knows how to use Accel Synchro." said an outside voice. The group turned to the door to see the red headed comic relief standing in the door way leaning on the wall with arms crossed.

"Crow, good to see your feeling better." Bruno smiled. Crow smiled a weak smile back.

"Ya meet too."

"But anyway I thought of that too Crow. We have Yusei's runner's data on or computer if we transfer that too your guy's runners it should be able to work." Bruno added. The room went silent as they duelist thought.

"I'll do it." Akiza said with determination.

"No Akiza I'll do it, you could get seriously hurt." Crow but in getting a glared from his maroon haired friend.

"Crow... Yusei saved me once. Its time I returned the favor." She said only getting a nod from Crow.

"There's just no changing your mind. You know guys don't like stubbornness in a girl, especially Yusei." Crow said with a grin know he would hit a nerve. Just as expected Akiza blushed and threw the first thing she could at Crow which just so happened to be the remote to the TV, hitting Crow in the face with a smack as he rubbed his face with a yelled.

"I had that coming." Crow said making everyone laugh.

"Alright so I'll put the Accel Synchro program into your runner and will try this two days from now deal?" Bruno asked getting a nod from Akiza.

"Deal."

'Here that Yusei I'm coming to save you so hold on.'

* * *

"_I'm coming to save you... hold on."_ Echo Akiza's voice through the darkness barely reaching the boys ears.

"Aki-za" He said splitting her name as he said it. The teen opened his blank eyes and looked around the room. There in the top right hand mirror showed the duel at raged through his body. Yusei should help but lift his lips into a small smile. He knew there was no return after this. He knew he was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. But he wanted to tell himself there was still hope and that he couldn't let this win, but he didn't have any strength to do so. It was so unlike him and it pissed him off to see himself to variable

"_Yusei! Don't you fucking dare give up one my now, you stupid fuck up!" _

Yusei opened his eyes wide, this voice it sounded so familiar yet so unfamiliar.

"_The darkness is blinding you Yusei. Break free!"_

"Tell them I'm sorry!" Yusei yelled gripping his hair trying to block out the female voice trying to reach him.

"Please... there so much pain." Yusei said sadly as he curled himself up into a ball.

"**Just a little longer Yusei."** Yusei smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Yusei stood strong with 3200 life points while the black armored king stood with 2400. Out on the field Yusei had Junk Synchron, in attack mode and Turret Warrior in defense, while the king only had a single monster, Evil Hero Malicious Edge.

"**Your turn Fudo." **The king said anger clear in his voice.

"**_Of course." _**Yusei smiled and drew his card. He looked at it with happiness. _**"Okay your majesty its time we end this little duel. Junk Synchron make yourself useful and tune to Turret Warrior, so I can Synchro Summon Dark Star Dragon!" **_Yusei yelled as they monsters tuned together and in a flash of black light a dark dragon with that had a resemblance to Stardust only with black and gray body color, four large wings and three horns on its head appeared on the field, with an ear bleeding roar. Yusei put is hand on his face and laughed as if it was the funniest thing on the earth.

"**What! That thing has twice amount of Attack points as Stardust Dragon!" **The king yelled surprised written on his face.

"**_Your right. Let's just say Stardust here got a little... upgrade." _**Yusei laughed. **_"Now Dark Star Dragon attack Evil Hero Malicious Edge with Sonic Void." _**Yusei yelled and the Dragon loaded it attack with a big breath of air then released the black stream on energy at the expecting monster making it smash into little yellow shards.

"**Damn it!" **The king yelled as his life point dropped to 800.

"**_And what was that about taking candy from a baby, your majesty?" _**Yusei laughed. The king grunted in irritation.

"**_That was a good laugh but sadly I'm not done. I intend to end this duel this turn." _**Yusei said with an evil grin. _**"I**__** play my spell card Monster Reborn!" **_Yusei said playing the card from his hand. **_"And guess who I chose to be my monster?" _**Yusei asked with a smile.

"**Damn you Yusei."** the king laughed.

"_**I**_**_ bring back Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" _**Yusei yelled bringing the dark monster to his side on of the field.**_ "Now end this duel Malicious Edge Attack your former King!"_** Yusei yelled as the monster attack the king.

The Black armored King yelled out as the last of his life point fell to 0 and he dropped to the ground, in a fit of laughter.

**"You're over Fudo! You're so far gone not even the brightest of lights can bring you back from this!"** The king yelled as he glowed yellow and scattered into a billion small lights with a dark laughter following them. Yusei stood alone on the bridge his monster long disappeared as the duel ended. Yusei stared up his laughter again.

"**_Stupid king, this body is mine and mine alone! Yusei's body is mine just as my body is his. Just like yours your majesty'"_** Yusei shouted and dropped to his knees in laughter.

"**_This world in mine and mine alone."_** He said as his laughter stopped got up from his knees and walked to the large doors he had came through and shut them behind him as he walked through the hall way of HIS castle.

Yusei got to the master bedroom and looked out the large balcony with a smile on his face.

The new king heard his door squeak open.

"Y-Your M-majesty?" Asked a scared guard, the news of the former kings defeat spread through the walls of the castle like a heavy wide fire.

"**_Yes~" _**Yusei said playfully.

"D-Dinner is ready." Yusei smiled.

"**_Thank you I'll be there soon." _**Yusei said and the guards nodded shutting the door and walked off down the hall his metal steps echoing through the walls of the castle. Yusei looked out the barren landscape of his kingdom with a smile. Then something hit him.

"**_As a king, I would need a queen to rule beside me..." _**Yusei stopped and thought. He felt the yellow light blub go off over his head as a smirk stretched across his face.**_ "Akiza..." _**Yusei laughed as he left his room. A prefect plan made its way into his evil brain.

"**_This is gonna be fun." _**

* * *

Akiza sat in her room at midnight staring at a picture of Yusei. Ever since she was released from the hospital she had been thinking about him and how exactly she was going to get there and home. Of course she wanted to get Yusei back with all her heart but she had an uneasy feeling that when she found him she wasn't going to like what she saw. The maroon haired hair sighed and put the picture back down on her night stand as she slid under her warm covers. She felt her brown cat-like eyes close as she left to the dream world.

"_Akiza~"_ The girl snapped her eyes open to a blacked out area; she couldn't even see her hands in front of her.

"_Akiza~"_ She heard again.

"Who's there?" She yelled to the darkness. It wasn't till she felt a breath on the back of her neck when she got scared.

"Hello?" She asked

"Akiza, I've missed you" Said a voice. A voice to familiar to not recognize.

"Yusei..." She hesitated.

"Yes?" She felt tears in her eyes as she turned to where the voice way and hugged the body right behind her.

"Yusei..." She said squeezing his body closer to her feeling the warmth of his body as he raped his arms around Akiza smaller frame in a tight embrace.

"Akiza... please find me. When you get your runner programmed, I'll be waiting, my queen." Yusei said separating from Akiza.

"Okay." Akiza nodded. She heard Yusei chuckle and she felt his finger under her chin and lean into to place a soft kiss on her lips. Akiza blushed a bright red as Yusei laughed lightly.

"See ya around my rose." Yusei's voice faded.

"No Yusei!"

"Yusei!" Akiza yelled loudly as she jumped from her bed, the morning sun shining through her curtains. She blushed as she put her fingers softly on her lips where to could still feel Yusei's kiss.

"It felt so real... so."Akiza said to herself, but lost her train of thought as her phone went off signaling her had a text message.

_From: Bruno ^0^ _

_Wake up Akiza! I'm so close to finishing the program and I want u here when I do!_

_Sep 12, 7:40 am _

Akiza laughed and sent Bruno a quick 'Be there soon' and rushed to put some close on and get her hair done.

**_SweetTart:_** Hope you like it, bit more action unlike last chapter and like Jack said at the start. Yusei's dark half i picture to be a lusty pervert ^.^ Sorry Akiza... Yay for Faithshipping (one of the only boyxgirl couples i like)

**Akiza:** Fuck you!


	10. New Eyes

**SweetTart: Hello everyone! Sorry I've had a busy busy week! but here is chapter 10!**

**Yusei: How much longer do you plan on screwing with my character, I have a reputation you know!?**

**SweetTart: Too bad! I only plan on having the story to be at least 17 chapters and at the max 25, so calm your tits.**

**Luna: Who even says that anymore?**

**SweetTart: If i can bring rollerblading back i can bring 'calm you tits' back!**

**Leo: You have no life...**

**SweetTart: Well I'm writing a YGO 5DS(In which i do now own) Fanfic... so its reasonable to come to that conclusion**

* * *

Akiza pulled her duel runner up to the garage with a smile on her face as she was greeted by her friends.

"I got over here as quick as I could." Akiza said as she walked her runner to the blue haired male that sat on the computer. Bruno turned to Akiza with a big smile as she waved a small chip in Akiza's face.

"Once this is programmed you'll have the power to go to the Spirit World." Crow said patting his hand on her shoulder with a grin. "But don't go and think you'll be the only one going. Luna and I will be joining you sooner then you think." Crow said with a wink.

"What?"

"Well you see, You're going in first because of that favor you 'owe' Yusei, but Bruno will be programming another one for my runner so me and Luna can join you." Crow explained.

"First, its Luna and I, second why? I'm capable of handling this on my own thank you very much." Akiza spat getting a louder 'Whatever' from Crow when she corrected him.

"Sorry Akiza but there is a chance you'll need help there. That world is very different from ours so it's not going to be a walk in the park." Bruno warned. "So I've up a tracking chip in the program so I can track your runner while you there so don't get to far from your runner. And be careful when you duel. Hit 0 life points and you're done for." Bruno continued

"I'm well aware of the danger in this mission." Akiza said angrily. Crow opened his mouth to say something but before he could Bruno yelled in victory.

"There ya go Akiza. Your runner is all set and ready to go." Bruno said with a satisfied smile.

"When can I leave?"

"Um... Now if you want." Bruno thought. Akiza looked at her friends then to her runner, she placed the helmet on her head smoothly and hopped on the back of the runner.

"It's good to do this sooner then later." Akiza winked "Is there a way I can contact you?" Akiza asked

"Ya, Ancient Fairy Dragon will get you posted when you get there so here." Luna said handing Akiza the Ancient Fairy Dragon card. "She'll get me if you need anything." Luna said with a smile. Akiza only nodded and slipped the card in her deck.

"Then I guess I should leave now." She said with a gloomy look as she started her runner up with a loud buzz.

"Be careful and good luck!" Luna and Bruno yelled. Akiza nodded

"Give Yusei a big punch in the face when you see him! Hopefully he's in his right mind now!" Crow yelled. Akiza laughed and waved goodbye to her friends and roared down the street with a screech.

"Hey Bruno..." Crow began.

"Yes."

"How are Akiza and I getting back?" Bruno didn't say anything just walked back to is computer and started up a blank new document.

"Bruno!" Crow yelled, while Luna laughed.

Akiza sped through the street at the speed of sound as she leaded into her sharp turns. When she reached city limits and drew the two dragon card from her deck. She's heard Yusei talk to himself about the Accel Synchro before so she got the basics somewhat.

"Clear your mind Akiza... Clear your mind." She said slowly to herself.

"I summon Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon!" She yelled slapping the card on the duel disk. They flew out with roars flying low to the ground next to her runner.

"Okay here we go." She started as she cleared her mind as her mark began to glow the black color as she closed her eyes, ignoring the pain.

"Accel Synchro!" She yelled as she felt the world around her suddenly speed up in a flash of green and white light. Soon the light began to bright to look at, causing Akiza to shield her eyes with her arm, with a small grunt.

When Akiza opened her eyes she was in a breath taking forest. She gasped at the greenness of the leaving flowing on the trees in the nice light breeze.

"Wow." Akiza said removing her helmet to look around. The trees where so healthy and tall and the grass felt so soft at the bottom of her shoes.

"Kuri!"

"What!" Akiza yelled as a flying brown fur ball ran and hugged her face. Akiza was taken back by the sudden attack and she fell of her runner onto the grass.

"Kruiiiii~!" The attacker said again. After Akiza pulled the fur ball off she gasped.

"A Winged Kuriboh?" She asked with surprised rising in her voice. Not only was this monster no longer existing it was also alive. Akiza's brown eyes widen as she screamed and crawled backwards from the creature.

"Kurii?" It question. Akiza blinked, slapped and pinched herself trying to wake herself up.

"T-This isn't a dream?" Akiza asked herself.

"Kurii~" The monster yelped happy at her realization.

"Akiza" said a booming yet soft voice making Akiza jump.

"Akiza, I'm glad you made it here safely" said the voice. Akiza turned around as she came face to face with the angry spirit world guardian.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Akiza yelled, and moved back slowly.

For a long silence they stared at each other.

"Well, you might want to get some supplies before you go, and maybe some directions. Follow me" She said waving her talons. Akiza followed without another word, walking her runner. Once they reached the village the dragon called up a few of the villagers.

"Villagers, please do not be alarmed. This is Akiza, she is here to stop the harsh rule of the king." The dragon spoke turning to point to her. The villagers cheer for her and started handing food and healing herbs. Akiza just took them as they where handed to her with soft 'thank you's.

"Thank you all, Akiza must be going, dose anyone know the location of the king's castle?" There was silence for a moment, until an old mad step forward.

"The castle is 40 or so mile east from this village." The dragon looked to Akiza with an approving glance. Akiza nodded and stuffed the food and herbs into her holders of her runner.

"Thank you all." She said before starting up its engine and heading off.

"Save him Akiza!" She heard Ancient Fairy Dragon yell as she sped up, leaving clouds of dust behind her wheel.

"Plan to." She responded to herself quietly.

The blue and green dragon signed and looked to the sad flying ball of fur next to her wing.

"Winged Kuriboh, follow her, keep her safe." The guardian said calmly. The Monster smiled with its eyes and flew off down the way Akiza went.

"Akiza..." The dragon said as she watched the fur ball disappeared in the forests trees.

* * *

"Master! Master!" Yelled a small wizard like monster. The voice caught Yusei's attention, as the monster flew through his bedroom door.

"**_Yes?" _**He said calmly.

"It's just as you said your highness a person just broke through the sound barrier into our world!" It yelled, making Yusei laugh darkly.

"**_Perfect thank you for this news. You may go now Spell Striker."_** He laughed

"Of course your majesty." Spell Striker said before leaving the room.

"**_So she's finally come. My little rose queen." _**Yusei laughed looking out the window with his bright purple eyes across the kingdom in which he now owned. The black haired teen left his room and ran through the halls of his palace till he reached the large wooden twin doors. He let the doors open by themselves and walked out to the bridge.

"**_Only a little longer my rose." _**He said.

"**_Dark Star Dragon, I summon you!" _**Yusei yelled holding the dark card in the air above his head. The dragon came out with a dark blast on energy, growling and showing its sharpened teeth at Yusei. Its red eye glaring holes into Yusei's body.

"**_Go and collect our new 'visitor' and bring her here unharmed." _**Yusei ordered. The dragon snorted and jumping into the air spreading its wings with a loud roar. As the large dragon disappeared from sight, Yusei walked back into his castle with a smile. When the twin doors shut Yusei gripped his head and start to laugh.

"_**This is going to be easier than I first anticipated**_**_" _**He smiled. Just a little longer till Yusei's sanity vanishes and he become one with the darkness. Yusei's laugh died as he got to his throne and sat down. He stared at the door as he waited from the maroon haired beauty to walk through it.

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the dark gray skies, giving the land a white gazed look as she gained speed on her runner. It wasn't till she saw the field end till she slowed to a still stop. At the end of the field was dark stones, it's as if all light ended here.

"Yusei must be somewhere over there." She said quietly to herself as she revved the engine and sped off again, not far behind her was the winged fur ball following with a tried expression. Akiza raced her runner out of the forest to an open field with flowers and tall light green grass.

"Kuri!" Kuriboh said sadly as his wings began to fail him and he fell to the ground unable to go on. While Akiza kept going, unknowing that he gas was near zero, she only had the mission at hand on her mind, what she was going to do with Yusei once she found him and what he was going to do. A roar broke through her train of thought as a black red eyed dragon dived down to the side of the runner glared at her. Akiza screamed as the dragon swiped at her runner making her lose the balance and flying off and hitting a rock before hitting the cold stone earth, the runner itself falling with her and sidling down the rock. Akiza lay on her side in pain as the dragon crashed on the ground, and began to reach for her.

"Shit..." Akiza said as her vision faded from black to color and back to black. The dragon snorted as it held Akiza's limp body in its giant claws and flew off. Kuriboh watched in horror as the dragon took off.

"Kuriiiiiiiii!" It yelled and flew back to the forest as fast as it could, tears on the brink of it eyes. It reached the middle of the field till it hit something hard yet soft.

"_Kuriboh?"_ the monster looked up, its eyes widening at what he saw, the tears in its eyes falling down its fur making dark lines down its face.

"Kuri!" it yelled pointing it wing to the direction the dragon had gone. "Kuri, Kuriiii, Kuriiii." It said, panic and worry clear in its voice.

"_I see, tell Ancient Fairy Dragon."_ The voice said

"Kurii, Kurii?"

"_I'll be here, I have a plan." _The voice smiled. Kuriboh smiled back and nodded flying to the forest leaving the voice behind it.

* * *

Bruno woke up to a loud beeping from the computer.

"What's happening this time you stupid thing." He said walking to the computer and moved the mouse around taking the screen saver off. His eyes opened wide as he looked at the grid a blank green grid. Last time he checked there was a small yellow triangle where locating Akiza's runner. Her triangle was now where on the screen. One word flowed into his mind at this time as he frantically searched through data after data hoping to find Akzia.

"Shit!"

* * *

The dragon roared as it near the castle waking Akiza from her unconscious state.

"What? W-where am I?" She said looking around, it took her a bit to realize she was fly, when that realization came into her head she screamed trying to wiggle out of the grip she was in.

"Let me go, you stupid dragon!" She yelled catching the flier's attention; its red eyes glaring at Akiza making her voice stop in her throat and gulp the words back down. The dragon roared again as they flew to the ground where the bridge sat. The dragon jumped Akiza to the ground before landing itself. The doors opened releasing a dark purple mist. Akiza gulped and walked forward slowly he legs shaking and her head racing with a major headache. When she entered the castle the doors shut loudly leaving Akiza in a dark walk way thing with a few candle lit lamps.

"**_Akiza, so very nice you could join me." _**Said a dark voice making Akiza raise her guard and she continued further into the walk way.

"Who's there?" She said angrily. She heard the echoing of foot steps draw closer to her. She panted as her heart raced with fear as the echoing stopped. The lights flicked on as her surrounding become clearer. She looked around with her eyes to notice she was in a castle throne room, like the ones in England. The large chandler hung strongly in the middle of the ceiling getting light to every corner of the room. Down the walkway was a red carpet with gold swirly patterns on the edges. She followed that carpet to the marble 'throne'. There someone sat, someone she could guess was the king. It wasn't till that figure raised its head did she stop breathing. The figure had black spiky hair with highlights of lighting yellow and dark tan skin.

"**_Akiza..." _**The figure said smoothly. His voice a familiar rich and deep sound, Akiza felt happy yet had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, her eyes cat like brown eyes where opened wide.

"Yu-sei?" She asked, the figure stood up with a smile and walked to her, his boots echoing through the empty hall.

"**_Akiza."_** He said as he creased her cheek softly and wiped the tears that fell down her face.

"Yusei!" She yelled hugging him, Yusei hugged back with a hidden evil smile. Akiza pulled away, quickly.

"This was easier then I thought." She said with a small smile. 'A little too easy.' she thought but ignored her own words.

"I'm glad you're safe Yus-" Akiza stopped as Yusei's eyes blinked into view. She gasped, his eyes weren't the cobalt eyes she'd be used to, these were a dark glowing purple, a wicked smile stretched across his face.

"You're not Yusei." She growled, walking backwards from him, with an angry look.

"**_Yes and no." _**He said.

"What?"

"**_Yes, am I Yusei Fudo, but then again I'm not." _**He smiled. Akiza gave him a confused look.

"**_Just like a mirror." _**Yusei started

"Where are you going with this?" Akiza asked with irritation growing in her voice.

"**_I'm Yusei's reflection; I'm him but not him as the same time." _**Yusei smiled.

"This still doesn't make sense! If you're not Yusei then where is the real one!" Akiza yelled. Yusei only laughed.

"**_He's there... somewhere. Thanks to the Supreme King, making him doubt himself and putting hime through so much mental pain, I was able to take control of this body very easily. One can only take so much I guess. Pushing Yusei over the edge was harder then it looked." _**The teen smiled.

"You're a monster." Akiza growled.

"**_Don't be like that my little rose." _**He smiled, Akiza slapped him across the face, the impacted echoed through the hall.

"You sick bastard, don't you ever call me that." She yelled. Yusei laughed and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Let go of me." She said with a glare.

"**_Akiza... I think it's time you went to bed and got off your period."_** Yusei said before punching Akiza in the stomach, throwing her to one of the pillars hoping it would knock her out cold. She hit the pillar with _Bang_ and dropped to the stone floor. She didn't move so Yusei assumed she was knocked out.

"Should have known she would be difficult." Yusei said as snapped his fingers and a timid guard came out from one of the hallway openings.

"Y-yes your h-highness?" He asked.

"**_Bring the girl to my room, ask the maids to get her changed and bathed." _**He said. The guard nodded and slid Akiza's body on his back and carried her back down the hall he came from.

"**_Ha ha... Yusei, you dirty boy you."_** He laughed.**_ "Keeping that girl all to yourself." _**he laughed to himself.

* * *

**SweetTart: Hoped you guys liked it! I love making Yusei so out of character it very enjoyable :D**

**Luna: Please R&R so she has more motivation **

**SweetTart: I agree!**


	11. Candle Wax

**SweetTart: Herro and Welcome back!**

**Jack: 'Bout time you fixed this chapter. Whats up with you a getting 'your' and 'you're' mixed up!**

**SweetTart: I don't know same reason why you're such an ass, you should probably fix that.**

**Jack: I'll fix that when you stop spelling like a 1st grader!**

**SweetTart:*counties fighting with Jack***

**Yusei:*sweat drop* Please review and favorite, it would mean a lot to her. **

* * *

When Akiza opened her eyes, she was in a nice soft bed with a dark red blanket warped around her like a cocoon. Akiza looked around the room as she lifted herself up. Her head pounded as she did this. She blinked a few times till she remembers the events that happen.

"Yusei..." She said as she as she kicked the blankets off and moved off the bed groaning and holding her head. She saw a mirror on a wall across the bed, she looked into it with a confused look. Her eyes where the same besides a small purple bruise on her cheek, she was most surprised by what she was wearing. A black dress that started at her shoulders and ended at her knees around the edges was a sparkling yellow that out lined her shoulder and her knees. The dress had long sleeves, as it got closer to her hand the sleeve narrowed down until it reached her middle finger. She gave the mirror a confused face, she didn't know where she was or why she was wearing this ridiculous outfit but it wasn't where she wanted to be. As she moved she used the cold stone wall as support, and scuffing her feet on the stone floor.

"So the king brought that outsider into this castle?" Akiza heard and stopped leaning against the wall so she could get closer to the voices without being seen. Akiza peaked her head around the corner to see two steel armored guards standing by a door.

"Ya, that's what I heard, but I don't see why?"

"Maybe he wanted another maid or something?"

"No, she doesn't treat his maids that nicely, he had the maids clean this one and she slept in the Kings bed last night."

Akiza was shocked. They think punching her in the stomach and throwing her against a wall was being treated nicely? But she was scared to find out how this Yusei treats his maids. She shuddered at the thought of the outcomes ran through her mind.

"I want our King back. This one doesn't raid villages and takes his place amongst the pathetic monsters and human of this world. He just sits in his room and talks to himself. I swear this King is even crazier then the last one."

"I guess, but whatever the King says is a little longer and almost done, I would sure like to know."

The guards continued their talk as Akiza narrowed her eyes walked down the hallway she had came from.

_'Yusei... what are you planning?' _Akiza thought as she rushed back down the hall and entered the bedroom once more, when she entered she stood frozen in the door way. How she hadn't notice the black haired teen sleeping on the couch across the bed, below the mirror, she'd never know but at the moment her eyes fell on his sleeping face, she felt rage fill her to the brim. She walked over to the sleeping boy's body with a murderous look in her eyes. Her hands made there way around Yusei's neck without waking the boy. Tears made there way to her eyes and she began to squeeze. The purple eyes shot open and grabbed Akiza hands with a smile. The black haired teen yawned as if the fact that Akiza was attempting to kill him didn't bother him.

"**_Well isn't this a great way to wake up." _**He said with a bright smile. **_"Good morning Akiza... sleep well?"_** He asked

"Cut the crap you Yusei wanna be and tell me where the real Yusei is!" Akiza said squeezing harder. Yusei gave Akiza a bored look as her hands squeezed harder; sadly the king looked as if her attack had not effect on the boy. Yusei yawned and looked at Akiza with his purple eyes.

"**_Haven't I told you this before? Stupid women." _**He said plainly. Akiza glared at the boy. Yusei sighed and raised her arm, as it glowed black. Akiza's brown eyes went wide as the familiar pain rushed through her body. Akiza yelled as she lost her grip on Yusei's neck. Falling back to the floor next to the couch

"Damn it!" Akiza yelled hold her arm as the pain subsided. Yusei laughed a little before glaring at the girl with dark eyes.

"**_You see now Akiza." _**Yusei started as he raised Akiza body by her pale neck, chocking her. She held onto to Yusei hands gasping for breath as the teen cut off air to her lungs **_"You can't hurt me... I have power, while you do not."_** He laughed dropping Akiza back to the ground with a _'Thud.'_ she began coughing and hold her neck as air filled her lungs.

"Fuck you." Akiza cursed as Yusei left the room locking the door. Akiza ran her fingers through her hair; she had no ideas in how to get out of this... or save Yusei.

"Damn it!" She yelled kicking the bed post, with the newly found pain in her toe. Akiza gave up and leaned her head against the bed post looking up at the ceiling.

"Damn..." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Luna and Leo ran to the garage after the schools last bell rang. It had been six days since Akiza left and almost a mouth since Yusei left. Two days ago Bruno told the gang that Akiza's runner was gone off the radar so they had no why of tracking her. So the plan was to wait until Jack was discharged from the hospital, then go and help Akiza. Today was that day, Jack, Crow sat on there runners ready to go when the twined entered.

"There you are and little later and we would have left you." Jack said.

"Well sorry but we got her as fast as we could." Leo said glaring at Jack.

"Leo, stop being so immature. You guys can save your fights for when Yusei is here." Luna snapped. Leo stuck his tough out at the blond. Jack glared at the boy and smacked his in the back of the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Leo yelled

"Good, it was supposed to." Jack smiled.

"Guys!" Luna yelled. The boys turned there back to one another. Bruno coughed getting the groups attention.

"Crow's and Jack's runner have to program installed, so Luna you'll be with Crow and Leo you'll be with Jack." Leo went to say something went Luna glared at him.

"This is an important mission Leo... Do you want to lose Yusei?" Luna said, Leo closed his month

"That goes for you too Jack... Think of how hard it was for you to lose Carly? Same emotional stand point just a different person." Crow said getting an angry nod from Jack.

"Anyway... Try and keep your runners in good shape and try not to get to far from them, okay." Bruno said. Everyone nodded and placed helmets on their heads.

"Be careful." Bruno said. Crow gave him a happy nod and started up his runner. Jack nodded and started his as well. In less then a second they where off down the street with amazing speed.

"Bring them back safe please..." Bruno said quietly as he shut the garage door and flicked the grid where Jack and Crow's yellow triangles appeared as they made it to the Spirit World.

"Here we go..." Bruno said as he got comfortable in the chair and watched the screen.

When the four could see again after unlocking Accel Synchro, they where in a yellow field of what looked like wheat, Crow was the first to take his helmet off.

"Alright where here where do we go?" Crow asked the rest.

"Could we track her with the crimson dragon?" Leo suggested.

"I don't think we should try that..." Luna started.

"Why?" Leo asked

"Well Jack fell down a flight of stairs because of our marks... what if that same pain comes back even worse?" Luna stated, Crow nodded his head.

"Yes, but it could also lead us to Yusei." Crow said. "I think I could be able to handle that pain to find them but, what do you think Jack?" Crow said turning to the strangely quite blond.

"Lets' do it." Jack smiled. Crow smirked.

"That's what I want to here." Leo yelled with a grin.

"Ready?" Crow said, the group gave a nod. With a gulp Crow closed his eyes and put his hand over his mark, as it began to glow red. Crow sighed as the darkness of his eye lids showed a path where it led him to a huge purple stone medieval castle, he flashed inside. There, a dark red long carpet connected the large wooden twin doors to the throne at the end of the hall. There where a number of small lit candles and a chandler, but no Akiza or Yusei, then he was moved to a door where a familiar black hair boy stood locking it. He turned and walked off down the hall with his hands in his pockets. Crow flashed through the locked door finding Akiza with her head against the bed post panting as if she ran a marathon. Crow opened his eyes to be greeted with the sun and the sky.

"Hey guys he's up!" Leo yelled.

"Finally." Crow heard Jack say. The redhead rubbed his head and lifted himself up into a sitting position. How did he end up on the ground?

"How ya feeling Crow?" Luna asked with a joyful look in her eye.

"Pretty good actually, but how did I end up on the ground?" Luna smiled.

"Well when you closed your eyes you kinda just fell." Leo said.

"None of you caught me?" Crow asked.

"No... I ain't your bitch, you fall, your gonna get up yourself." Jack said rudely. Crow pouted.

"You're such a good friend."

"Thank you, I think so too." Jack responded. "But enough with this. Did you find Yusei or Akiza?"

"Indeed, I found both." Crow started. Leo and Luna's face grew bright with smiles.

"Is he okay!" Leo asked.

"Ya, he's fine." Crow said. Though he didn't believe so but it would cheer the kids up.

"How about Akiza?"

"She's okay too, but I don't know for how much longer." Crow whispered to Jack.

"Why?"

"Hey Luna, Leo why don't you watch the runners, me and Jack are going to take a leak, be back." Crow smiled, walking a good distance away from the oblivious kids.

"Okay, why wouldn't Akiza be okay?" Jack growled.

"It's Yusei." Crow said shamefully.

"What about him?"

"He was locking the door Akiza was in... I have a bad feeling we may have came a little late to help him." Crow said, Jack looked down and stomped on Crow foot making cry out in pain.

"Jeez Jack, why'd ya do that!" Crow yelled.

"You need to get it through your head, that if it was one of us in his shoes, Yusei would do anything to save us. Even if the only way was for him to kill himself, he would do it. So stop with this whole 'we can't save Yusei' bull shit! We are staying here until we get both Akiza and Yusei back!" Jack yelled walking back to the kids telling the get ready. Crow looked at Jack with smile.

"Looks like he's finally understood the logic of friendship. And it only took him like 20 years." Crow laughed and ran back to the group.

They started the runners up again and took off with Crow in the lead, following the path the mark took him too. When they came to the end of the field and the start of the purple rocks Crow turned to Jack and nodded, Jack nodded back as they sped off through the rocks.

* * *

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" Yelled the wizard banging on the royal study's door.

"**_Come in."_** Yusei answered as the wizard opened the door out of breath.

"There was another break through the sound barrier." The wizard said. Yusei eyes opened wide.

"**_How many." _**

"Three maybe Four." The wizard said. Yusei slammed the book he was reading on the desk.

"**_Damn it." _**Yusei said**_ "Don't let them near the castle. I don't care what you have to do."_** Yusei said with anger in his eyes.

"Yes, your majesty. But may I ask why you are so worried."

Yusei glared at the small wizard who gulp at the kings stare.

"W-well, you w-were so happy when that girl c-came." The wizard stuttered.

"**_She was supposed to come... but not her friends. Just keep them away from here. That is an odor Spell Striker." _**He said stomping off to his room with an angry look.

Her unlocked the door and swigged it open with a powerful force scaring Akiza.

"What do you want?" She yelled, Yusei grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. Akiza yelled in pain.

"**_How did you do it?" _**Yusei yelled his voice reaching a dangerously low octave.

"Do what!" Akiza yelled. Yusei threw her against again, knocking the wind out of her. Akiza head began to spin as it became hard to get air into her lungs.

"**_How did you get in contacted with your friends?"_** Yusei demanded.

"I d-don't know w-what y-you're talking a-about!" Akiza yelled as loud as she could while trying to fill her blood cells with air.

"**_You're lying Akiza... I don't like lies."_** Yusei said angrily.

"I already told you! I don't know." She yelled. Yusei let go over her arm and slapped her across the face.

"**_You're useless... I should just kill you. Yusei would like that." _**Yusei laughed looking for something that could cause pain, he found a lit candle. He took it off the holder, Akiza eyes grew wide with fear.

Yusei pined her to the floor and dipped the candle wax on to her arm. She yelled in pain as she felt the heat of the wax burning through her thin fabric dress, on to the flesh of her forearm.

"Y-Yusei!" She yelled as she felt the flame come in contact with her arm. Tears ran down her face like rivers as he screamed. Yusei soon got bored with the candle and gripped her throat and squeezed tightly, causing Akiza to chock out in pain as she felt her air being cut off.

"P-Please s-stop!" Akiza yelled weakly. Holding onto Yusei's hands our the neck desperletly trying to get him to stop and allow air back in, when her cry of help left her lips and into Yusei's ears his murderous smile was wiped off and his face went blank.

"A-Akiza..." He said softly letting his grip of her neck go. Letting her breath Akiza started coughing and panting as air filled her lungs once again. She turned her head to Yusei whose eyes were wide. Yusei yelled loudly and gripped his head flinging himself backwards.

"Akiza..." He said, as half of his eyes became the cobalt Akiza knew.

"Yusei!" Akiza cried.

Yusei punched the wall.

"**_Damn it!" _**Yusei yelled to himself, turned to Akiza.

"**_I'll- be back for – you."_** He glared stumbling out the door. Akiza watched in horror, she never felt that kind of fear. She brought her knees to her chest as she cried.

"I-I though he w-was going t-to kill m-me." She whispered to herself, looking to her horribly burnt forearm. The pale skin was now a black pink, where the wax melted through where little white dry clay and dark circles under them, tattooed on her skin. She cried, praying for someone to save her.

Yusei took off down the hall where he was currently on his hands and knees out of breath and grabbing his head.

"**_How could that woman's voice snap you out?" _**Yusei asked himself.

"_Simple... She is special to me." _The voice said.

"**_That's the stupidest thing you have ever said!" _**Yusei laughed. **_"Someone special? Well after that, she'll want nothing to do with you!"_**

"_Maybe... just as long as long as you're long gone, I'll take the risk to keep her safe!"_ The voice echoed.

"**_Fuck you."_** Yusei said before darkness took over his scenes and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Crow and The others stopped and gazed at the castle with amazement. Crow looked around the castle to find no guards guarding the entrance or anything.

"I don't like this... is too quiet." Crow said, well it was quiet until there was a familiar scream erupted from the castles walls.

"That better not be who I think it is!" Leo yelled.

"I hope so too, let's get going." Crow said. "Bring your deck. Better safe then sorry." Crow said grabbing his deck and duel disk.

"I'll go first." Jack said and he led the group down the stone path till they came to the bridge. It was silent, not even the wind was blowing. Jack and Crow's guard was up 100% as they crossed the bridge. As they neared the twin door Jack's hand began to shake ad the twins held on his long coat with fear in there golden-gray eyes.

"Too quiet." Jack said. Just as Jack said that there was a large roar blasting through the doors almost blowing the group off their feet. Then a familiar dragon stepped out. It's dark scales glistening and its red eyes glowing slightly.

"Is that Stardust?" Luna yelled.

"If it is, Yusei got it some interesting upgrades!" Crow yelled. The dragon roared again, and then an other familiar monster rolled out.

"Crow... Look" Crow took his eyes off the four winged dragon to the new monster that came out.

"Junk Warrior?"

"What's going on Crow? Aren't these Yusei's cards?" Leo asked, fear planted in his voice. Crow gulped before he answered.

"Ya."

"Why do they look like that?" Luna asked.

"I don't know..." Crow said as he looked at the monsters surrounding them.

"You are the ones his Majesty warned me about" Yelled a tiny voice.

"What was that?" Jack jumped.

"It was me! Spell Striker the Royal Wizard!" The monster yelled. "Now Dark Star Dragon, and Ebony Warrior, send them away!" The monster yelled. Ebony warrior was the first to attack as it came rolling at a fast speed with its ebony sword steady at its side ready to swing Crow drew a card from his deck as fast as possible and played that card.

"Black Wing Dragon!" Crow yelled as the dragon hatched out and warped its wing around the group. Blocking the attack with a roar.

"Jack, take Leo and Luna and find Akiza and Yusei... Get them out of there. I'll keep this joker busy." Crow said, Jack nodded and picked the twins up and ran. It seems that Ebony Warrior saw them because he started to roll towards them.

"I play the trap card **Trap Hole**!" Crow said, as he played the card a hole appeared at the warriors feet making the monster fall and explode into yellow shards.

"Oh, Well I still have Dark Star." The monster yelled.

'That's true and that thing could wipe out Black Wing with one attack. Gotta think.' Crow thought. 'I just hope Jack is having more luck then me right now'

* * *

Jack ran through the halls of the castle hiding behind walls looking before running some more.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Leo said.

"Shut up, I know exactly where I'm going!" Jack yelled running into the first room he saw. The sight he saw made him drop the twins, as his eyes opened wide. Akiza looked up at them with tears down her face and her knees to her chest.

"Hey why'd ya do that?" Leo yelled from the floor.

"L-Leo? Luna?J-Jack?" Akiza asked her voice airy and breathless.

"Akiza..." Jack said walking to her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Jack asked as he pulled Akiza arm out to see the burn wound that she had received only an hour ago. It still had its dark pink look.

"Oh my god Akiza, what happen?" Jack yelled. Akiza didn't have the energy nor the will to answer or pull her hand away.

"Akiza! Answer me!" Jack yelled

"Yusei..." She said weakly "Yusei did it." When those words left her moth Jack and the twins froze.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Yusei Fudo, the Satellites Shooting Star, our best friend, our leader. Tried to kill me." Akiza weakly. "He's nothing but a fucked up sociopath!"

"But... I thought you came here to find Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Well that was before he tried to kill me" She said  
"What!" Jack yelled. "Are you crazy? Yusei would never kill anyone!"

"I thought so too, but he's changed! He's nothing but a monster." Akiza said as her eyes began to close as tears feel from her already red and puffy eyes.

"**_Well that's not very nice to say that about someone behind their back." _**A dark voice said, making the group turn to the door. There stood Yusei, with an evil smile across his face.

"**_Sorry for that interruption."_** He said showing his purple eyes to his new audience. **_"And now I have more of his friends. What a good day for me." _**He smiled. Jack felt a shiver run up his spine. There is no way that is Yusei.


	12. Summoning

**SweetTart: **Two Chapter to go bros~

**Yusei: Finally, I'm done playin evil.**

**SweetTart: To Bad broha two chapters of being the bad guy :)**

**Yusei: T.T Save me...**

* * *

Jack's eyes widen. He recognized the voice, the midnight black hair with streaks of yellow. He could tell that was Yusei, but his tone and his eyes, both tainted with the dark side. Jack gripped Akiza tightly and glared at his 'friend' by the door way. The twins hide behind Akiza and Jack. The twins gulped as Yusei's grin grew bigger at the fear. Akiza glared at the man in the doorway with a death glare.

"**_Oh! Akiza, don't look at me like that my rose, didn't you have fun last time we met? I know I did." _**Yusei laughed as his eyes lit up with evil intentions. Akiza curled up her feet and hid her face in Jack's chest. The twins trembling with every word that left Yusei's mouth. To say Jack was shocked was an understatement, in front of him stood, his teammate, his best friend, his family. But this thing that stood in front of him wasn't Yusei. It looked like him, it sounded like him, but it could never be him. As much as Jack wanted to believe that that wasn't the same Yusei Fudo that he'd grown up with, but he knew he was wrong, Yusei had nice caring cobalt eye while his were a dark and heartless purple. Yusei didn't smile that often and if he did smile it was for short periods of time, while his was frozen to his face.

"Yusei." Jack said angrily. That's all that pumped through his veins. Anger. Betrayal. And everything in between.

"**_Jack... aren't you supposed to be six feet under?"_** Yusei asked having a disappointed tone to his voice. Jack was taken back, did his best friend just ask why he wasn't dead and sound disappointed?

"A few flight of satires can't kill me. You would know, Yusei." Jack laughed.

Yusei's grin faded as he walked into the room, slamming the door with a great force. He raised his fist and slammed it into the wall causing it break and form a hole. Red dripped slightly down his already bruised hand. He looked back up at Jack with eyes of the devil, his purple eyes pumped with a psychopathic fury.

"**_Why are you here?"_** Yusei asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Jack asked, his own amethyst eyes glaring back at him.

"**_What is so important about me that makes you want to go through hell to get me back? Why am I so special?" _**Jack was surprised by the question and looked at the teen with confused eyes.

"What are you talking about Yusei? You're my friend god Damnit! I would do anything to help you." Jack yelled. Akiza looked at Jack with teary eyes. She's never seen Jack like this. Who knew, it only took losing Yusei to the darkness to realize that Yusei was always there for him as will be there for the rest of his life. Well if they could get him back, and as this problem escalates Akiza started to fear that getting their black hair friend back was impossible as much as she hates admitting it.

"**_Really? Is that why you tried to drown Rally then take off with my runner and best card? Did you do that to help me, Jack?" _**Yusei asked laughing. Jack gritted his teeth in pure anger. He knew what he did to his friend was horrible, but he's made up for his wrongs hasn't he?

"W-well... I."

"**_See you can't even defend yourself! How pathetic why do you even try!" _**Yusei yelled walking to the group and picking Jack up by his shirt's collar and threw him across the room. Jack hit the wall with a pain filled grunt and a skull creaking thud. The world around him began to spin, and spin fast until the cries of Akiza and the twins brought him back to his senses. Jack hadn't been thrown that far, but damn! He left as if he'd got run over by a steam roller. Jack had to squint to see. Yusei made his advancements too the screaming Akiza and children. Jack could barely hear the cries of help from his friends, or the evil laughter followed by their screams.

Yusei had been holding the twins up by their arms with a deathly hold while his foot was stepping on Akiza neck, cutting off her airway. Yusei himself had an evil yet calm smile as he looked down at the wide brown; tear leaking eyes of Akiza, filled with fear with his own deadly purple ones. He tightened his grip at the struggling kids in his hands.

"**_You see... this would never have happened if you hadn't brought these people here."_** Yusei laughed. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. The kindest soul he had ever met. The one person who would try to save the enemy instead of kill them, was trying to kill a defenseless person. His friends none the less.

Akiza's face drain of color as the air was cut off from her body. She began to pant and gulping down the spit in her throat, while the twins cried for help from Jack. The blond couldn't believe it anymore, his faith that Yusei could be saved began to vanish. As He watched him do something Jack wished he'd never seen, he made a fist with his hand as anger sparked his body. He used the wall behind him as support as he lifted his hurting body from the floor.

"S-stop!" Jack yelled weakly, catching Yusei attention.

"**_Oh, I see your up, that took less then I thought, well done." _**Yusei smiled. "**_But as you can see I'm busy dealing with this slut. I'll get to you in a minute." _**Yusei said joyfully.

Akiza's vision began to fail her and go black as oxygen was cut off from body. Her face drenched of tears. Fear sprinted through her body.

"Y-Y-Yus-ei." Akiza cried weakly. Yusei looked down at the marooned haired teen with unfazed eyes. Unlike last time, her pain filled voice won't break the bind. Before she would surely pass out, she moved her hand weakly from Yusei's leg to her hair accessory and pulled it out. Yusei looked at her with a confused look, before the look turned to pain as she stabbed him with the sharp end of it. His foot loosed and she used the moment to kicked him off allowing her to breath again. His grip on the twins also loosed as he dropped them to the floor.

"**_You stabbed me! You stabbed me you little bitch!" _**Yusei cried in pain. Akiza ignored the insult as she lay on her side panting hard as her body began to fill back up with wonderful air. Yusei glared at her with purple eyes he raised his newly found fist in anger, but was cut short when there was a loud _Thud _and Yusei fell to the ground face first. Behind him was a beat up, bleeding and weak red spiky haired teen holding a good sized brick.

"Crow." Jack smiled weakly.

"Man I leave for ten minutes and this is what happens. Damn." Crow laughed.

"Crow... please help!" Leo yelled crawling to Crow with a tear stained face as he pointed to Akiza's limp body with Luna's worried hands shaking to wake her up. Crow limped to the girl as fast as his injured leg would let him. He kneed next to the pale faced girl and felt for a pulse with two fingers on her pale neck. It fluttered slightly under his fingers making him release the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"She'll be fine." Crow said looking to the other tear stained face of the pig tailed twin. Lune looked to Crow the fear fill eyes and cried into his shirt. Crow stroked her head lovingly, shushing her sobs. Jack walked slowly to the body of the teen.

"What are we going to do with him?" Jack asked pulling Crow's mind from Luna's tears and to the black haired boy's body.

"I don't know. But we have to do something."

"Ya... kill him." Jack said. Crow's silver eyes widened in anger.

"What! Hell the fuck no. I will not have Yusei's blood on my hands, and neither will you." Crow yelled.

"I know you weren't here for the past hour but Yusei tried to suffocate Akiza! And who knows what he could have done to her before we got her! Think about it Crow, Yusei just might be to far gone to save. And I will not have him running around and causing people pain... if we can't save him we have to kill him." Jack yelled.

"So you've given up on Yusei?" Crow asked softly, sadness in his voice. Jack looked at Crow thinking about his answer. He felt that Yusei was too far gone and there was nothing he could do. But in his heart he knew he could still be saved, but it was a long shot.

"No..." Jack said quietly.

"Then don't say stuff like that Jack. I know you don't want to lose another friend. Kalin was enough." Crow said laying the now asleep Luna next to Akiza and got up with a pained groan. He looked to the body of Yusei below him with sad eyes, before he took his head band off causing his spiky hair to fall in his face as he tied Yusei's hand together tightly.

"Well now what?" Jack asked. "Unless Bruno is done with the escape plan we're stuck here, and fuck-hole over here will wake up soon." Jack said with a sassy tone. Crow thought. In all truth the plan was to send Akiza first and wait six or so day and if Akiza didn't come back they would go and find her. Bruno told them he would have to make something to get them back seeing he didn't have time before. But they had no way to contact Bruno. Their runners where too far from the castle or maybe someone from the castle had found them and destroyed them but there was always the problem of someone having to carry Akiza and another would carry Yusei. On top of that they would have to sneak out with two unconscious people. Even if everything went to plan, Yusei would have to wake up at some point and then they would have to knock him out again. And knowing Yusei he won't fall for the same trick twice. Crow groan in anger. Every time he ran a way out through his head, the result came out bad.

"Crow don't move! There something in front of you!" Jack said dragging Crow out of his deep thought to come face to face with winged fur ball. Crow yelled in surprise.

"Kuri~" It said happily.

"The hell is it Jack?"

"The fuck dose it looks like Crow!" Jack yelled.

"I should just stop asking you." Crow said plainly.

"Maybe you shouldn't ask stupid questions like that." Jack said crossing his hand in from of his chest like a five year old pouting.

"Kuri Kuri Kuriiii!" It yelled holding a card in between its brown claws and began to wave it in front of Crow's confused face.

"What is this little guy?" Crow asked taking it from the monsters paw. He flipped the card over. It was a duel monster card with a flaming red dragon with blazing eyes. Across the top it had its name written in gold. 'Crimson Dragon' Crow stared at the card and its monster taken back by the form of the ancient dragon.

"Why did you give this to us?"

"Kuri Kuriii Kurii Kuriiiii!" It yelled. Crow's face became confused.

"Anyone know how to speak Kuriboh?" Crow asked.

"Oh yes Crow like someone is in Kuriboh communication 101." Jack said with sarcasm in his voice as he rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you take that class in high school?" Crow laughed.

"We didn't go to high school dumb ass!" Jack yelled making Crow laugh.

"H-he said it's a way to escape." Said a sleepy voice. The boys turned to find a just awakening Luna as she walked over to them leaving Akiza and her brother to sleep.

"He wants us to return to our world." She said with a yawn.

"That's good and all but how?" Jack asked.

"The Dragons." Luna said as if it was common knowledge.

"But we don't have Stardust." Crow said sadly thinking back to the ebony dragon that almost killed him only a few hours ago.

"But you have the card right?" Luna asked. Crow looked at his pocket and pulled out a single card from the deck with the Dark Star Dragon pasted to it.

"Maybe with the boost of light the Crimson Dragon carries, it could save both Yusei and Stardust." Jack said, closing his eyes thinking about what he would do when Yusei would wake up from this nightmare he's in, and the nightmare he dragged his friends into. Jack smiled a bit. Yusei was always getting into bad situations but they always came out good. Even when he poop in Crow's bed when they were 3, he got lucky and was put on kitchen duty for 3 weeks instead of becoming Martha's personal slave for those days like what would happen to the older kids. He opened his amethyst eyes slowly, to see Crow's hurt face. His eyes where dull and tried, his face was drained of most of his color, and new scratches, cuts and bruises outlined his face. They popped out against the color of his skin.

"Hopefully." Crow said simply, slipping the card back into his pocket.

Crow looked to the Crimson Dragon card as it gave him new determination. With a smiled he turned to the flying fur ball.

"Tell us how to get out." This caught Jack attention. He looked to his friend with a stern look. Crow just smirked.

"Lets save Yusei, and get home." Crow smiled, limping over to Akiza's cold body and slipped her into his arms, waking Leo up from his snoring slumber.

"What's going on?" Leo asked yawning.

His question was answered when Jack pulled Yusei's limp body onto his back, as they walked to the balcony. The Kuriboh flying in the lead as they followed him.

"Guys!" Leo started

"Get your butt in motion doofes!" Luna yelled and followed behind Crow. Leo got up from the floor and ran to catch his sister's shirt for comfort as they walked out into the dark and stony outside.

"Kuri! Kurii, Kuriiii! Kuri Kuri Kuriiii!" Kuriboh yelled in happiness.

"Luna..." Jack said, telling her to tell them what it said. Luna sighed.

"He said ' Now focus on your dragons and unleashed their powers then summon the Crimson Dragon." She said. Crow nodded and took his dragon from his shirt pocket making sure to lean Akiza against the balconies bars before he pulled it out. Jack did the same but kept Yusei on his back. Leo took his Dragon out as well, but for Luna sadly Akiza had her dragon and as well as her own. Luna felt bad for doing it but she searched for Akiza's and her card. She's should have known that she wouldn't have it seeing that she didn't even have her original cloths on. They must have taken her deck and any other card she had.

"What's wrong Luna?"

"Akiza has Ancient Fairy Dragon along with Black Rose." Luna said with worried tones. The Kuriboh held up its paw and began to cough. It ended up spitting out two dragon cards. Luna gave the monster a disgusted look. Though Kuriboh had a smile on its face it handed the spit covered card to her. Luna smiled a fake one and held the card by the end.

"Ew..." She said. Leo laughed loudly at his sister dilemma shooting the monster a thumbs up for it. Luna elbowed her brother in the stomach making him hold it in pain.

"Shut up." She said with no emotion and took her brother's Life Stream Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon, and handed it to Crow. Crow smiled and placed the two next to the other ones. Crow looked at them. First it went Red Dragon Archfiend, then Black Rose Dragon, Black Wing Dragon, Life Stream and Ancient Fairy Dragon. Crow looked to his friends and back to the last Dragon. It made him trembling in fear just by looking at him.

"**_You think this will help me?" _**

The voice made the group jump. They turned to the now open purple eyes of Yusei. Hand Untied and tapping on Jack's back.

"**_Pathetic."_** is all he said as he blinked slowly. Crow slammed the dark dragon on top of the others and held the Crimson Dragon up above his head. With nothing else to do and through a panicked move Crow slammed Dark Star Dragon's card on top of the others and held the Crimson Dragon card above his head and yelled.

"From Six will become one, know come out Crimson Dragon! Take us home!"

And with that with slight grunts the entire right side of the stone castle was engulfed with a bright shining light, which could be seen from miles and miles away. Inside the light stood the group with Akiza still leaning on the pole and screaming Yusei.


	13. Darkfire

**SweetTart: One more chapter to go guyzz XD I'm so glad!**

**Yusei: You have now idea how happy she is to finish her first multi-chapter story **

**SweetTart:Amen~**

**Leo:So please enjoy and review~**

**Luna: She doesn't own 5D's By the way ^^**

**SweetTart:*strokes Luna's head like a creeper* Shhhh, they don't need to know that.**

* * *

Within the flashes of bright light caused by the flaming dragon, Yusei's dark laughter echo through what felt to be empty space of white. A loud roar erupted and the light vanished. Crow and the others opened their eyes even now awakened Akiza who lay on the white floor next to Crow's feet. She slowly rose into a sitting position and looked around the white room. Crow looked down and keeled down to her level holding his hand out for her to take. She took his gloved hand with a small smile as she leaned on him for support as they watched the Dragon's huff their bad breath angrily at them.

While next to the redhead was Jack with the crying and shaking in fear, twins and they grip his white dirt covered signature jacket tightly as their gray-gold eyes wondered the space. On this shoulder was the blacked haired teen. His purple eyes formed a smile just as his lips had done.

"Well this is familiar." Crow said scratching the back of his head with his free hand. The room which they had found themselves in was pure white, nothing but white, and like before the five dragons and their leader float above the floor with angry faces.

"**_Good to see ya, Crimson Dragon." _**They heard Yusei laugh. Jack panicked and dropped Yusei to the ground with a loud thud.

"**_A nice gentle drop would had have suffice, there was no need to drop me" _**Yusei growled.

"Why did you bring him here? I never thought he would still be alive!" Blackwing roared with fury, flapping its wings. Yusei rolled his eyes and tapped his finger on the floor causing Blackwing to only get angrier.

"Calm yourself brother." Lifestream said with calmness in its voice as it placed a golden claw on the angered dragon's wing. Blackwing just shot a hate filled glare at the other dragon with fury.

"Calm myself!? Did you forget what this thing did?" Blackwing roared loudly, causing the empty space's walls and floor to shake. Yusei rolled his eyes, and with a huff, he stood up with an unamused expression plastered onto his face.

"**_I didn't do anything wrong Blackwing, you're just over reacting." _**Yusei snickered and lifted his middle finger to the dragon with a light laugh.

"Darkfire!" Lifestream yelled at Yusei. The teen smile and ran his fingers through this ebony hair.

"**_My name is Yusei now and I will remain that until I've had my fun." _**Yusei smiled. The dragons glared at the black haired teen with fire in their eyes.

Crow and the others looked at the monsters then back to Yusei, confusion plan of their faces.

"What's going on Crow?" Luna asks softly.

"Ya, and who is this Darkfire? I'm so confused Crow!" Leo whined. Crow only gave the twins an unsure shrug.

"In all honesty have no idea. Your guess is as good as mine." Crow replied his eyes fixated on the scene in fount of them.

"Blackwing!" The Crimson leader yelled flinging its fire tail up to silence the black bride Dragon.

"But- Darkfire!" Blackwing tried to defend himself but only got the glaring eyes of his leader.

The great dragons silence the room as he looked down on Yusei's form. He gave a huff as he circled the teen with intense eye, until he stopped.

"Darkfire, why are you not dead?" The dragon roared. Yusei laughed.

"**_What? You really think a buffed out Indian school boy with some tripped out eye can get ride of me? I was the great Wiraqocha Rasca! I was the Supreme King! And guess what brother! Now I'm the Satellites Shooting Star! The one who you gave power! Whose the top dragon now!" _**Yusei yelled throwing his hand in the air, His arm glowing black.

"What are you talking about Darkfire?!" The Crimson Dragon yelled. Yusei smiled as the white room dimmed into pitch black. The twins screamed as a slap of thunder slapped through out the space. They could hear the roars of the dragons with each clap.

"Crow, what's happening?" Akiza asked as her sing started to glow. At first it was a blood red, but then it shifted into a black as it slowly faded from her arm. She was taking back, he eyes opened wide. She began to freak out and looked to the others who had also lost their marks.

"Crow. What in god's name is going on?" Jack yelled over the clap of thunder.

"I don't know!" Crow yelled back. By this time, strong and powerful wind found its way into the space and whipped team 5D's around.

"Damn it! If only I could see something!" Crow yelled, with his arms out to search for the other three members of the team, but was only met with strong wind. Luckily he didn't lose Akiza, who had her body leaning on his letting him know she was still there. The walls shook and it felt as if they where falling though the floor. Akiza screamed loudly as this happened, she gripping on the Crow's arm as they felt the floor leave them.

"Jack!" Crow yelled over the wispy wind and clapping thunder.

"Leo! Luna!" Crow tried but no response. Crow wrapped his arms around Akiza in a protective embrace.

"Damn." Crow said quietly as he felt Akiza shaking around his arms.

* * *

Bruno sat at his computer frantically looking for his team, finding no successes in anything he tried. He ran his fingers through his blue hair as he took in a deep breath. He looked out the window. The sky was so dark and gloomy like it was going to rain.

"Funny the weather man told us we where have nice spring weather today." Bruno laughed as he opened the garage and watched the cars pass. It's been 3 weeks since Crow, Jack and the Twins have been missing, over a mouth from Akiza, and almost 3 mouths since Yusei. Bruno as been so lonely since his friends left. Multiple reporters have been over her searching for team 5D's. Carly and Akiza's parents have even been over. Yet all Bruno could say in a fake cheerful tone. _"They went on a well needed vacation in the southern islands."_ Bruno didn't even notice the droplets of rain fall down and land on his nose, or the clapping thunder.

"Well this is weird." Bruno said looking into the sky. He notice in that with every clap of thunder or shot of lighting there was a dragon pattern in the clouds. He didn't know how long he was staring at the clouds but when his phone began to ring, it made him jump. Bruno walked over to the desk where his vibrating phone lay. He didn't bother checking the caller id, as he pressed the answer button and held it to his ear.

"Bruno." He answered.

"_Bruno! You gotta help us! Please!" _

"Crow?"

"_Bruno, hurry! Akiza watch out!"_ Bruno heard Crow yell as the line was cut. Bruno stared at his phone for a bit, before checking the number.

"That's over by town hall. They must have been using a payphone." Bruno assumed, running out the open garage door down the street.

"Please be okay." Bruno pleaded.

* * *

The blond held onto the twins as the ground beneath them fell. The twins screamed loudly and squeezed their eyes shut.

"Damn it Yusei!" Jack yelled closing his eyes. He didn't know how it happened or when, but when he reopened his eyes, they where above Neo Domino's gray clouded skies and falling fast. Below them was a roof luckily. So in the call of action Jack pulled the twins in close and flipped them so his back was facing the roof. He closed his eyes in fear as he could feel the destination nearing. Yet right when he least expected it, his back came in contact with the hard rock surface of the roof. Pain shot through his body as his grip loosed and the twins fell on to the ground. It must have been the fall because the twins where out cold.

He couldn't move, he could feel anything, he couldn't even see what was in front of him, and his vision blurred so much. He hated how weak he could be sometimes. He mouthed the words. "Damn it" as the rain hit his face like a cold shower. Though he couldn't feel a thing he, with the last of his energy he yelled with all his might in hope of his voice might reach him...

"_Yusei!"_

* * *

Crow couldn't believe his eyes, soon after the going down for what seemed to be forever there was a small glimmer of light. Soon that light grew wider as the two of them fell through. Crow looked down to see a dark blue sea below. He didn't think it'd hurt that much if they fell into the water, but then again he could just go back to remember the time he did a belly flop in the Twin's pool and think about how much pain the caused him. 10 bucks was not a good price for that type of pain.

So and they began to pick up speed and the sea grew closer, Akiza closed her eyes ready fro impact. Crow tucked Akiza's head under his chin as they splashed into the water head first. They tasted the saltiness enter their months as they stayed under for a bit, trying to get over the stinging pain that they had just felt, but they both where able to surface before to long. Crow and Akiza held tightly on to one another as the waves took them back to the sandy shore. Panting both lay on the ground.

"What the fuck just happened?" Crow asked.

"I have no idea, but look." She said tying to stand. Crow looked around him. The brown cliff with the gray road on it rang a bell in Crow's head.

"Were home!" He yelled excited. He tried to jump in excitement but his socking wet cloths kept him down. Crow didn't noticed Akiza sad expression until he turned around to see it.

"What's the matter? Were back home!' Crow tried.

"But where's Yusei and the Dragons? What happened in that White room? Who is Darkfire?" Akiza started asking all theses question gripping her head.

"Where's Yusei?" She cried. Crow placed a wet hand on the back of her socking black dress.

"I don't know. I don't know all the answers." Crow said.

* * *

Bruno was out of breath when he finally made it to town hall. Yet it looked completely normal besides the lack of people.

"Crow!" He yelled.

"Hey buddy where are you!" He tried again. He listened to his voice echo with no reply.

"**_Bruno~"_**

Bruno stiffened at the voice. It wasn't recognizable, yet so familiar. He was afraid to turn around. I would be like the horror films. The killer with a white ghost mask would be right behind him and stab him with a sharpened dagger, then leave him to bleed out.

"**_You're scared. I can tell, but its okay I would never hurt a friend." _**

Bruno turned around with widened, shock filled eyes.

"Yusei... You're alive!" He yelled.

The back haired teen was leaning against a payphone with an evil smile on his face.

"**_Indeed. I'm alive and living."_** He laughed. Bruno gave him a weird look.

"Yusei... are you sure you're okay?" Bruno asked.

"**_Peachy." _**Yusei responded walking closer to Bruno. The blue haired teen back away from his friend not knowing what was wrong with him. His silver eyes glimmering with fear.

"**_Hey, it's okay Bruno. I'm fine." _**Yusei smiled and held his hand out. Bruno looked at hesitating to take a hold of it. Yusei smiled as Bruno gripped his hand.

"Good to have you back bud-" Bruno sentence was cut off as a small dagger was planted with in stomach. Bruno fell to the ground hold his wound looking at Yusei with surprised eyes.

"W-why?"

"**_Just for the hell of it."_** Yusei said plainly and walked away leaving the blood dagger and its victim behind. Laughing along the way. Darkfire laugh darkly

"_**Man if I ever give Yusei his body back, he'll be a lonely little fucker."**_

"**_Two down... four to go."_** He laughed as the dragon mark made its way to the top of his back where it glowed the black. Yusei looked at his hand which still had traces of Bruno's blood on it; he made it into a fist as he continued down the street.

"**_My name is Darkfire! And I am back to clam this world, and with the power of the Crimson Dragon! I will take this world for myself with this body! I will be the top Dragon! I will be you're god"_** He laughed loudly as another spark of lightning feel from the sky and illuminated Yusei's figure with a purple matching his eyes. Darkfire was back and he never felt more invincible.


	14. The End

**SweetTart: Welcome to the Final chapter of this wonder story~**

**Yusei: Finally, I hope it's a happy ending.**

**SweetTart: I thought it was ^^ **

**Leo:I guess we'll have to read and find out~**

**Akiza:SweetTart doesn't Own 5D's**

* * *

Yusei walked through the empty streets of Neo Domino City with an evil grin. He couldn't but feel happy. Everything was going to plan. From the very beginning. Now in only a few hours this world would be his. Darkfire could taste it, it was so close! He laughed his distorted laugh, with the power of the Great Dragon flowing through his veins. Yusei looked to the darkened gray skies. Until a monster with flowing red hair with black skin and demonic features ran up to him, kneeling before him.

"Master, the city has been clean; no human will interfere with your plans." He said looking to his master's face.

"**_Thank you. You may go." _**Yusei said shooing the monster away before looking behind him. He didn't get far from the boy he had just killed so looking back at the lifeless body of the blue haired man made him laugh.

"**_Humans are so easy to fool, that boy would have never though that Yusei Fudo, his friend would kill him for no reason. Pathetic humans."_** Yusei laughed.

* * *

Yusei grunted and wiggled trying to free his hands. His cobalt eyes filled with anger, as he saw the horrible deed his body had just committed. What_ his_ body had done to his friend. First this Great Dragon wanna be had the nerve to even touch Akiza like he did, then he stabs his best friend with no reason. He couldn't contain his anger. So much have been bottled up. If only he wasn't stuck in this stupid cage he could be out there taking his body back.

"Darkfire!" He yelled as his voice echoed through his empty mind. The teen began kicking his cage, resulting in a shock running up his legs and into his body causing him pain. He screamed out. As the shock died down he began to pant.

"Damn it..." Yusei yelled. He knew he was fucked but he couldn't give up... Darkfire was going to do so much to his world; he was going to destroy it. Turn it into something he wants. Yusei couldn't have that. Lucky he had long been freed from the spell Darkfire had put on him. Thanks to Akiza that is. Ever since Akiza called to him when that bastard caused her so much pain he knocked himself out of that self pity Darkfire made him go into. But after that little outburst of strong energy to take his body back, Darkfire made sure it would never happened again so he tied him up in his own mind and threw him into a electric cage that zipped him every time he tired to hit it . Then explained everything to him. Everything since the beginning.

* * *

_Yusei grunted as the black figure threw him into a metal cage._

"_Who are you?" Yusei yelled struggling against his bonds. The black figure only laughed at him._

"**_My, my, little one. Aren't you loud."_**_ It laughed. Yusei eyes glared with fury._

"_Tell me who the fuck you are!" Yusei tried again._

"**_Oh little Fudo. I am Darkfire." _**_It said smiling back at him. But his smile was more a dip in his black faceless face. Yusei didn't care by his shocking appearance he just continued to glare that the shadowy figure that hurt his friends and took his body. Darkfire laughed._

"**_I guess you want more to my side of this long story don't you Fudo?"_**_ Yusei didn't say anything._

"**_Well then. I'm what you humans would say 'power hungry'." _**_Darkfire started. _**_"It started with the war between the Earthbound Immortals and the Dragons of Light. I was the almighty leader of the Earthbound Immortals, and the Crimson Dragon is my brother, we where both born from the same light, but that ass of a Dragon took all my glory. So I harnessed the power of the darkness, thus making the dark signers and all that wonder shit."_** _Darkfire laughed as Yusei gave him a shocked expression _

"_You Bastard!" He yelled lashing out of his captor. _

"**_Now, Now, Yusei let me finish the story." _**_Darkfire glared _**_"Sadly my army the Earthbound Immortals lost to those stupid dragons and the signers all those lovely years ago. But unlike my comrades I was able to escape being smashed into the ground. Of course my body wasn't spared, I was able to escape only because I was able to shed my body and live only in spirit, that how I survived that. So since that day, I was going to wait till the time came where my brother would be reborn. That's where you father played a big part in my rebirth. ."_**_ Darkfire stopped to look at the black haired teen, who's face, had lightened a bit. _

**"****_Of course I had my fun while I waited for that day like when a famous group of students came onto my territory from your world only 80 years ago. Of course you can assume whom I am talking about." _**_Darkfire looked to Yusei smiled at the fact that his eyes were wide in surprise._

"_Jaden..." Yusei started_

"**_Yuki." _**_Darkfire finished. _**_"Who later became my first body host, he was in so much emotional pain, taking him over didn't require much effort, unlike you." _**_Darkfire glared. _**_"But still after that Indian boy pulled a draw on me, he sealed my spirit into the Orichalcum. But still that damned boy figured out how to hold on to that power before I was sealed. He and that bitch Yubel used that power to do good around the world; it makes me sick just thinking about it."_**_ Darkfire growled. _**_"You would know Yubel right Fudo." _**_Darkfire smiled at the angry struggle Yusei gave him. _

"**_Oh, I'm sorry, might as well tell you that the Yubel you met in the cell was a mere illusion caused by my power, pretty cool don't ya think_**

"_What! Then where's the real Yubel!" Yusei yelled._

"**_Dead... she died while kingy poo tortured her. Sad isn't."_**_ Darkfire laughed._

"_Damn you!" Yusei yelled. _

"**_But anyway your father just thought I was an abnormal stone, he spent hours examining my seal when we accidently broke a little of the seal away, allowing me to do as I please, but still he threw me out, thinking I was just a pretty rock. But enough about the past, thanks to you falling for my traps, I was able to make you think that Yubel's powers where flowing through your veins, when really it was mine, making you weaker and less emotionally stable. Which soon lead you me taking your body."_**_ Darkfire laughed. _**_"Oh and that dragon of yours will do me good, of course I added a few upgrades."_**_ Yusei's eyes flared up, angry and fury blending to created the flames of hell that burned through the black haired teen's body._

"_What did you do to Stardust! Talk damn you!" Yusei yelled._

"**_Just a few darker upgrades, but I'll make sure he's well taken care of."_**_ Darkfire laughed._

"_What do want with this world then Darkfire?" Yusei asked trying to forget was he was just told._

"**_Oh, that's simple. I just want all hell to break loose. I want the humans to wither up and die under the feet of there most beloved person... you Mr. Yusei Fudo. Their shining star. You saved them from utter destruction many times. But when you think about it isn't your family the reason why half of this marvels city was torn it two, of course with you father causing hundreds peoples life to become meaningless because they happened be on the wrong side of time when you father blew up the city." _**_Darkfire laughed evilly. _

"_You won't get away with this. If my friends don't stop you first I will personally kill you with my two hands." Yusei threaten._

"**_I don't think you understand the situation. Your friends will have nothing to do with you, well at very least Akiza won't. Not after I tried to kill her, twice. I give you props the first time; if you didn't come when you did I would have done way worse to her fragile little body." _**_Darkfire smiled. Yusei glared._

"_I will kill you! Go to hell! If you even think about touching Akiza in anyway shape or form I will rip you heart from your chest with may own two hands!" Yusei yelled. _

_Darkfire laughed._

"**_But it doesn't matter anymore Fudo, my 'minions' have already began taking action to your world. Soon there will be no one left but you and your friends so be a good boy and disappear."_**

"_Bite me." Yusei said spitting at him._

"**_Insolent boy!" _**_Darkfire yelled backing away from the cage and wiped the spit from his face and proceed to fade into the darkness_

"**_No matter Fudo, you won't last too long anyway. So why don't you get comfy in there cause you will spend the rest of your life in there, which really should only be about 13 hours." _**_Darkfire laugh echoed through the walls and into Yusei's ears and he screamed loudly cursing the dragon's name._

"_I swear on my life, I will not let you get away with this Darkfire. I will kill you before you can touch anyone from my world." Yusei whispered to himself and he hit his head on the ground. _

_'Locked away again, what had gotten into me?' the teen thought _

Yusei kicked the ground. How could he have been so stupid? He was drawn into a trap and he didn't even know it. And whatever if Yusei knew any bad guy Darkfire wasn't bluffing on the whole destruction of the city. But he couldn't do anything to stop him. He couldn't feel his legs, the went numb a few hours ago and at the rate what ever is happening to him is going then soon he won't be able to move and that won't be good.

"Damn." Yusei yelled. Looking up at his cage and signed with a sad look in his now cobalt eyes.

"I'm sorry guys I couldn't do anything after all, all I managed to do was fuck everything up. Sorry." Yusei cursed under his breath.

"I never wanted to have a quieter as a son Yusei."

Yusei recognized the voice; it was soft but strong and manly. His eyes widen at what he saw out of the corner of his eyes a white lab coat flashed by the cage.

"Dad." Yusei smiled.

* * *

"Fudo's getting a little restless in there. No problem he'll disappear in a few hour or so. This made Darkfire chuckle, as he walked the empty city.

"My minions did a pretty good job cleaning the area." Darkfire stopped and looked up at the gray gloomy sky with a smile. He raised him arm up and cried out.

"Dark Star Come!" Just as his voice echo through the skies and large black dragon flew from the clouds roaring as it did so. Darkfire's smile dropped into a frown as he glared at the dragon. He looked back to the streets.

"Stupid humans." He said before hoping onto his dragon and rode off into the skies.

* * *

Crow walked into the town central, but something wasn't right.

"Crow..."Akiza started until Crow shushed her with his finger and looked around the corner. To see an ugly monster dragging his club on the ground while walking with some kind of limp.

"Ew." Crow said silently. Looking closer at the monster he noticed that he was carrying something and that something was bleeding.

"Akiza, do you think you could use your powers and summon a monster?" Crow whispered.

Akiza nodded. She only had a few cards left from the mission, most of them where taken from her when she was changed into the now ripped and torn dress.

"I summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Akiza said quietly, as the card she held up began to glow and the plant monster appeared in front of her.

"Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, take that monster down!" She ordered and the monster obeyed by swinging its vines at the limping monster catching off guard as it smashed into tiny yellow pieces, and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis faded back into its card. Akiza looked to Crow who ran off to the body that was left by the monster.

Crow was horrified to see what he saw. A bush of blue hair stained with hints of red lay motionless.

"No! Bruno!" Crow yelled flipping his friend over to see the stab wound that was inflicted on him only minutes ago. Akiza gasped at the body as she fell to her knees in shock.

"Bruno..." Akiza gasped as she felt hot tears stain her face once more.

"A-A-Aki-za." Stuttered a voice. The Blue haired male on his back opened his silver eyes to met Crow's gray ones.

"C-Crow..."

"Shh." Crow started as he tried to find something to cover the wound. A ripping sound caused him to look back at the crying women behind them. Her inter right sleeve was missing as she handed the cloth to Crow. Crow took it with hast as he wrapped the cloth around Bruno's wound causing him to groan and gasp out in pain as pressure was added to the stab.

"That should stop you from bleeding out, so tell us who did this to you!" Crow yelled, ready to kick the ass of the person who tired to kill his friend.

"Y-you wouldn't b-b-believe me if I t-told you." Bruno stuttered.

"Tell us Bruno, please." Akiza tried again.

"Y-Y-Yusei." Bruno said coughing after. Crow's eyes went wide as his hand formed fists. Akiza was straight faced, no emotion flowed from her red tear stained face.

"Darkfire, you damned asshole, you can hurt me, but when you endanger the life of my friends that's when I draw the line." Akiza said standing up from her fallen position.

"I am the Black Rose, and I will not allow someone to us another's body like that. You're dead to me." Akiza's voice grew.

"You hear that Darkfire! You're dead to me! Next I see you; I'll be killing you slowly and painfully!" Akiza screamed up at the sky as wind whipped around her as the anger in her body boiled her blood.

_**"I don't think so Miss. Akiza."**_ Said a soothing voice. Akiza whipped around to see the man who caused her all this pain. He was just standing there with his hands in his pockets. Akiza' eyes widened in anger and she flung herself at him landing a solid punch to his face. But as Akiza continued with the line of hard punches, Darkfire took the punches like it was nothing; he just laughed at the girls attempts to hurt him.

"**_You know Akiza; this is only causing Yusei pain not me." _**Akiza stopped her fist midway as he eyes widened.

"**_That's right, Yusei's still alive. He's safe inside his body locked away." _**Darkfire laughed.

"**_So I suggest if you love Yusei like everyone knows you do, I would stop before you cause him more physical pain."_** Darkfire said as Akiza gripped her fist harder and lead it slowly down to her side. Crow looked at Yusei with wide eyes. His appearance was even more altered than the last time he had saw him. Instead of the friendly tan face, black and gold hair and cobalt eyes he had grown up with there was a pale purple eyes man with a devilish smile stretched across his face from ear to ear. His hair was spikier than before and the slashes of yellow where darker and longer. But his body was the same just a few cloths alternation. While the boy still wore a jacket this one was longer more like Jack's and was black with gold stitching in it with a black undershirt, while the teen wore black pants that where ripped at his knees and upper thighs. But yet he still wore the same brown boot, they were just hidden up the pants.

"**_Now, I see that our friend is still alive. Damn, I was hoping it hit an organ. Then again I don't have a very good aim." _**Yusei laughed.

"Darkfire..." Crow said punching the ground, bring said mans attention to him.

"Damn you..." Crow whispered

"**_Excuse me?" _**He said

"Damn you! Damn you and your plan, I hope you rot in hell!" Crow yelled making Darkfire laugh.

"**_I'm glad you think so Crow, because Yusei will be joining me there!" _**Darkfire laughed. Crow began to grow angry every second he saw that face that has taken over his best friend.

_**"We could settle this little fight with a duel, but that wouldn't be has much fun as me killing you with your best friends hands."**_ Yusei laughed. Crow got up from his spot to the now unconscious Bruno and walked over to where Akiza stands. The maroon haired girl looked at Crow with fear in her eyes.

"Crow, you can't kill him, what ab-"

"I know that Yusei's still in there, but if I can't get him out, I would rather see him dead then him let take over this world, and I'm sure Yusei would want that too." Crow smiled.

"**_So you're going to fight me even though your friend is still alive, man you human just get better and better every time I see you!" _**Darkfire laughed.

"**_Let's see what you got Crow Hogan!"_** Yusei yelled running at the s orange haired male playfully. He was about to hit him with his fist when he ducked under it and swung his leg under Yusei's making the male trip, where Crow began to punch his face as hard as he could making Yusei's nose bleed and causing bruises all over his face.

"**_You won't get anywhere, I don't feel pain!" _**Darkfire laughed kicked the boy off of him and pulling out a dagger hidden in his jacket. He swung at the boy missing each time, only hitting the cloths that covered the orange haired boy.

"Stop it Crow! You can't hurt Yusei!" Akiza yelled running to the boys as they fought.

"**_Stay out of this girly!" _**Yusei yelled and he pushed the girl back with a powerful wind he produced from his hand. Akiza hit a build wall hair leaving a crater of her body, her eyes closed as she fell to the ground

"You're going to pay for that..." Crow stared with a glare.

"**_Try me."_** Yusei said with a playful tone.

As the two fought it out Crow couldn't help but feel as if this is only another trap. The realization hit him like a brick wall as he stopped dodging the attacks, the dagger swag across his face leaving a trail of blood under his eyes and down. When the dagger came back again Crow grabbed Yusei's arm and looked to the man with evil eyes.

"I see what you're doing. You have something going on and your only here to buy you time for it to get finished." Crow laughed as Yusei's smiled disappeared.

"**_Damn it, I should have guessed."_** Yusei laughed and dropped the dagger. **_"No matter it should be finished by now, I may not have gotten all the signers but I at least got one of them." _**Crow's eyes flashed in anger. He knew Akiza was alright and he was fine, Yusei wasn't even controlling his body so that only left the twins and Jack.

"What did you do!" Crow yelled his fists squeezing tighter.

"**_I didn't do anything, it's just the way he fell, wrong place and the wrong time I guess." Yusei laughed._**

"**_It's just one less problem to deal with." _**Yusei laughed as he began walking away from Crow.

"**_The twins should be fine but Jack..."_** He trailed off, Crow's blood boiled.

"Damn you!" Crow yelled

"_Crow" _A voice said making Crow stop dead in his tracks.

"**_What happened little birdie? Lost all of your nerve?" _**Yusei taunted.

"_Crow, there's no time. I'm finished. I want you to take the dagger and shove at my heart and don't miss." _The voice echoed.

"Yusei... no I couldn't do that." Crow shook. Darkfire laughed and held hid hand up to the sky as the clouds above him swirled like a tornado.

"**_You're too late Signer; I have the power I want!" _**Darkfire laughed evil as his eyes grew wide with insanity as thunder began to clap and lighting shook the skies above scattering it with purple flashes of light. The sky that was once gray had a red tint to it now.

"Damn you! Damn you to hell!" Crow yelled.

"Yusei! Crow!" Crow hear a child voice call.

"Luna, Leo!" Crow yelled as the twins walked towards them with a unconscious Jack.

"No get back!" Crow yelled. But it was too late Yusei had already sent a shock of lighting their way. Luckily they where able to get out of the way for it in time.

"Crow what's going on!' Leo yelled. Crow didn't answer the child and glared at Darkfire as the male gave Crow a power hungry look.

"**_Ha aha!"_**He laughed. **_"If you surrender now I'll let you live!"_** Darkfire shouted as another clap of thunder shooting into Crow's ears.

_'Damn it, what am I going to do? I can't hurt Yusei!' _Crow gritted his teeth.

"Damn you to hell, you ugly bastard!" Crow yelled.

"**_Already there boy!"_** Darkfire laughed as power swarmed around him and the Crimson Dragon sign appeared on his upper back. A roar's erupted through the red and orange tainted sky as the wind around Yusei began to pick up.

"_Crow, do it now... please!" _The voice yelled.

"No I can't."

"_Crow you have too! I'd rather die than destroy the city I wanted to protect!" _It yelled. Crow looked to the dagger on the ground and slowly picked it up while the evil jackass was distracted with power.

"Kill me Crow!" Yusei yelled as the real voice reached Crow's ears. Crow looked to see the true eyes of his friend.

"Y-Yusei?!"

"C-Crow... I gah! Don't have much time." Yusei said as if he was fighting Darkfire.

"**_What are you doing Fudo! You where locked up!" _**Darkfire yelled through Yusei's body.

"Crow take the dagger and kill me!" Yusei yelled

"Yusei!" Yelled a female voice. Crow looked back to see Akiza trying to stand. Her body was covered in bruises and scratches. Her left arm lay limp by her side.

"Yusei..." The twins whispered as they saw their friend fight the monster who had his body.

"A-Akiza... Leo... Luna... GHA!" Yusei yelled as he gripped his head screaming in pain.

"Crow hurry, I can't keep this up any longer!" Yusei yelled. Crow closed his eyes and tighten his grip on the dagger and began to run toward Yusei.

"No Crow! No!" Akiza yelled with tears rolling down her face once more. Their marks began to glow as Crow plunged the dagger deep into Yusei's chest. His body leaking out blood on Crow's hands and his body began to shake.

"**_Damn you, I was so close and you had to ruin it!"_** Darkfire yelled. Crow didn't say a thing and just pulled the dagger out and stabbed it once more into Yusei's chest hitting his heart. Yusei's eyes widened as he choked out words. A tear slipped from the now hazy cobalt eyes.

"No!" Akiza screamed. Yusei's body began dead weight as he fell onto Crow who caught his friend and brought his body into an embrace.

"T-Thank y-you Crow... y-y-you s-saved me." Yusei whispered softly.

"No! Yusei!" Akiza yelled as he ran to the boys. Akiza looked at Yusei's fading eyes.

"Yusei! Please!" Leo yelled as he left his sister and Jack behind him as he rushed to Crow's side.

"Leo!" Luna yelled chasing after her brother.

"Yusei you can't die! Please don't leave me!" Akiza yelled.

"Y-y-you're not a-a-alone Akiza... Y-you have C-Crow, Leo and Luna and J-Jack." Yusei smiled as Akiza's face fell in grief.

"A-a-and I'l-I'll always b-be t-there. Watching o-over y-y-you... all of you." Yusei said with a softly voice as his life began to fade. He looked to everyone as he said that, the twins had tears falling from their faces as they watched their father figure die. As this was said Crow tighten his hug around his friend as tears fell from his eyes onto Yusei's jacket.

"Yusei... I can't be." Akiza sobbed out.

"Don't c-cry... ple-" Yusei didn't get to finish as he gave out his last breath.

"YUSEI!" Akiza yelled sobbing her eyes out. None of the grieving people noticed the sky turning back to its normal color. The Twin grabbed on to Yusei's body as it when cold. His cobalt eyes that once held a strong, determined, brother... friend, were now blank and lifeless. The sun shined on Team 5D's.

"_I'll always be by your side..." _Echo a familiar, calm, friendly voice.

"Yusei... Why d-did y-you" Jack mumbled from his spot, a lone tear fell from his eye.

"Damn it..."

* * *

A Mouth Later

* * *

Akiza walked through the hospital walls. It had been a mouth since Crow stopped Darkfire from getting what he wanted, which they later found out was the power of Dragons, which was why the Dragons of Light never showed up in the fight. The always found out that the citizen where being held up underground by Darkfire's monsters. They could only assume that when Darkfire was killed the monsters that came with him perished with him. Luckily no civilians where killed only a few where injured. While for Bruno he made a quick recovery and was getting back to normal work. Sadly they couldn't say the same for Jack. Jack became paralyzed from the waste down and broke his left arm and leg and would be in the hospital for another 2 mouths. The Twins when back to school facing no physical injures, but are going to therapy for the terrible things that they witnessed. Akiza was the same. She out of Team 5D's took Yusei's death the hardest. She was truly in love with the black haired teen. As for Team 5D's, they split up. It just wasn't the same without Yusei as their leader.

Akiza looked out the window in pain as she remembers what Bruno had told her and the others a week after that day.

_"Yusei didn't have to die..." Bruno said randomly as Akiza and Crow sat on chairs next to Bruno's bed. _

"_I know Bruno... I know." Crow said sadly, clearly heartbroken of the death of his beat friend._

"_He sacrificed himself, because he knew he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt that would haunt him the rest of his life." Bruno said clenching his fist. "He didn't have to die! He didn't have to merge himself with Darkfire... he didn't have to do that."_

"_But if he didn't he wouldn't have saved the world once again. Cause if he would have let Darkfire use him, the world would be no different than Hell." Crow said sadly_

"_But..."_

"_But nothing, Yusei's death was not in vain... we will protect this city in his place... and we will not cry over him. Its what he would have wanted." Crow said strong trying to hold back the tears that he wanted to release. _

Its was a lot to take in at that time for her. She didn't eat for weeks after she returned home to her worried sick parents, who asked her millions of questions when she got home. But she really didn't have the heart or willing to answer any of them. She just looked down at the burn marks on her arm. And she remembers his face and his eyes, yet she doesn't feel anger, only sadness. Akiza, or really the whole town wasn't the same after the death of their hero. They made Yusei a tribute statue outside of city hall but buried him in the Satellite where he, Crow and Jack grew up.

"Oh, Yusei we miss you... we miss you so much." Akiza cried and she bit her lips trying to keep her tears in.

"_It's okay to let them out once and a while... Akiza." _Yusei's voice echoes though her mind. Akiza let her tear flow down her face life waterfalls.

"Hey Akiza..." Crow started getting the maroon haired teen's attention. "We're going to see his grave... wanna come with?" Crow asked. Akiza looked back to her friend with a sad smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Akiza said as she Bruno and Crow left the Hospital and met up with the twins who waited outside the hospital for them.

'You're right Yusei... I'm not alone..." Akiza thought as Crow and Akiza hopped on their new duel runners, Bruno jumped on with Crow and the twins had their skate broads Yusei made for them. Akiza looked back at them as they gave her a smile.

"Let's rev it up!" Akiza yelled and she leaned forward as her runner started and she sped off down the street with her friends close behind her.

* * *

**SweetTart: See I thought that was a great ending, don'tcha think Bro :3**

**Akiza:Hell no, that was sad! Why would you do that!**

**SweetTart; Because I can! But anyway, thank you so much for reading I'm hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, Review, and tell how much you liked it or hated it whatever! Thank you tho~~~~  
**


End file.
